No quiero ese destino
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! El torneo de shamanes aun no acaba, aun asi los soldados X no podian esperar por terminar su mision. La puerta de Urano se abre, Yoh y Hao revelan su secreto ¿Quieres ser un shinigami? ¡Entra a leer!
1. Una noche reveladora

No quiero ese destino

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Saben, he estado leyendo las hermosas obras de Lau Potter Asakura (Una venganza después de 1000 años) y Pili-Merr (Las caras de la luna) así como el gracioso crossover de Geanella-Asakura (Ahhh! nos caimos a un pozo!!!) Decidí que finalmente escribiría mis fics del Shaman King, ahora los verán salír finamente del Topus Uranus. Este es un crossover de Shaman King y Death Note. Por cierto, cuando habla Chocolove, las "S" algunas "C" están como "H" por que Chocolove pronuncia el fonema "S" como "J" (es que recuerden que lo ponen con un simpatiquísimo acento costeño) ¡¡Disfruten su lectura, mis bienamados lectores!! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El torneo de shamanes aún no terminaba, pero los Soldados X ya queríanle su misión terminara. Qué lastima que no midieron las consecuencias de sus actos. Uno nunca sabe cuando le llegará su destino, pero ¿Por qué tenía que llegar así?. _

**Capitulo1: Una noche reveladora**

Ese día había comenzado tranquilo en la aldea de los apaches, no hubo batallas por la mañana, apenas habría desafíos para la tarde. El alegre Trío de los Baños Termales de Funbari entrenaba en el desierto junto con el Equipo de Len, por alguna razón, Anna observaba su entrenamiento sin decir palabra alguna junto con Manta y las otras chicas, ese día estaba algo extraño.

— Annita… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más se supone que vamos a entrenar? — Se atrevió inocentemente a cuestionar el heredero de la familia Asakura.

— Hasta que yo diga que pueden parar, ¿Tienes problema con eso Yoh? — La penetrante mirada de la rubia

— No, para nada Annita, solo era curiosidad — intentó defenderse el castaño con una sonrisa y algunas gotitas de sudor en la nuca. El Equipo de Len miró esa escena sintiendo lastima por la suerte de su amigo.

— Entre más conozco a las mujeres, más quiero a mi perro — Exclamó el peliazul dando gracias a los Grandes Espíritus de que él no tuviera compromiso arreglado con una mujer así. — Recuérdame, ¿Por qué no les dices a tus padres que cancelen tu compromiso?

— Por que en estas cosas, mi familia es muy conservadora. Además, si lo cancelo Anna no va a estar muy contenta.

— Cierto, se le acaba su sirviente — Habló Len Tao como si de él se tratara.

— Mi más sentido pésame, Yoh te vas a casar con esa mujer demonio y te dejará tres metros bajo tierra en la primera semana de casados. Y ella debería agradecer que arreglaron su compromiso, así como es dudo que alguien quiera desposarla por voluntad propia — El pesimismo de Horo Horo hico palidecer a todos espectado una reacción de la Itako. — Si a mi me obligaran a decidir entre casarme con Anna e ir al infierno, creo que ir al infierno no sería tan malo.

Silencio absoluto… Anna hizo como si no hubiera escuchado, acto que atemorizó aún más a los presentes. Claro, después de todo, no tuvo que ejecutarla sentencia ella sola, ya que Ryu golpeó al ainu en el nombre de su señora Doña Anna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de entrenar desde el desayuno hasta pasada la tarde, los shamanes de la colina Funbari decidieron que era hora de ir a divertirse un poco, Anna no estaría en contra de ello, por alguna razón se encerró en su habitación apenas regresaron a la posada. El equipo de Len, decidieron ir a comer y como cada noche, pelearse por cual sería el menú (Al final comieron comida china por enésima ocasión) Fausto y Eliza se ofrecieron de voluntarios en el servicio médico de la aldea (Siendo él doctor y ella enfermera, esa era su idea de una tarde romántica) Ryu… nadie sabía donde estaba, vagando por ahí quizá.

Yoh, por su parte, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, tampoco de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Amidamaru, (Además, lo dejó con Moske, Bason y una botellita de saké) sólo quería paz y tranquilidad. Subió entonces al techo de la edificación, sentándose en el borde para admirar el atardecer.

— Yoh — Le llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

— Hola Manta — le saludó

— ¿Sabes? Es muy extraño que te quedes tan serio, ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Serio? ¿Yo? — Fueron las únicas palabras que su desentendimiento le permitió soltar

— Es que… desde que volvimos a la habitación te he notado muy distraído.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación, la leonada luz del atardecer se colaba por una pequeña ventana y junto a esta, en la cama estaba sentada una rubia mirando al piso, parecía muy concentrada en su contemplación cuando un par de golpes en su puerta le hicieron salir de aquél trance.

— ¿Señorita Anna? — Llamaron desde afuera

— Adelante — Indico la susodicha, acto seguido, entró a la habitación una pelirrosa con una bandeja en las manos.

— Le he traído la cena — anunció algo tímida la adivinadora a la rubia que aún parecía distraida.

— Te lo agradezco mucho Tamao, pero no debiste molestarte. — La pelirrosa miró a su sempai con preocupación

— Señorita Anna, ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó antes de pensarlo siquiera.

— ¿A qué viene es pregunta? — le cuestionó de vuelta la itako, con ese aire tan característico de ella.

— Bueno, ha estado muy callada desde que volvimos a la pensión…¿Ha sido por las palabras de Horo Horo?

— Tamao, realmente eres ingenua. — Sonrió la Itako, parecía divertirle la inocencia de la pelirrosa. — No tiene por qué afectarme las palabras de un necio como Horo Horo

— Pero, entonces… — Comenzaba a decir cuando la itako le interrumpió.

— Lo que me molesta… es que pongan en tela de juicio mi matrimonio — La pelirrosa le miró intentando comprender a su superiora.

— Nunca me he quejado de casarme con Yoh, tengo muy claras mis razones, pero el… no sé por que lo hace

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¡¿Qué?! Entonces si tus padres respetan tu decisión no es necesario que te cases con la malvada prometida que tienes ¿Por qué no escoges a Tamao como tu futura esposa? No tienes por qué soportar a Anna, además Tamao es mas serena, cocina muy bien, será una esposa perfecta para el suertudo que se case con ella.

— Manta, lo quiera o no, es lo que mi corazón me dice que haga. — Respondió el castaño mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el destellante sol que comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte.

— ¿Qué? — Manta estaba confundido por la respuesta — Yoh… significa que tu…

— No puedo darle un "no" por respuesta a Anna , ella me da mucho miedo. — Le sonrió al pequeñito cuando los estómagos de ambos gruñeron como perros furiosos y ellos estallaron en carcajadas.

— Yo diría nuestros estómagos se parecen en eso a Anna. — bromeó el peque.

— Adelántate, quiero ver aparecer la primera estrella. — Manta siguió la indicación de su amigo y bajo las escaleras.

— "Quiero ver aparecer la primera estrella" si alguien más hubiera dado esa excusa nadie se la cree — habló un "ente que se encontraba a la izquierda de Yoh.

— Bueno, la gente me conoce — Dijo Yoh a la nada, con un semblante tranquilo aunque más serio que su "yo" más común y con un cierto deje de tristeza en su voz.

— Las cadenas que lleva tu corazón son una carga muy pesada, pero así podrías llegar a ser un buen shinigami. Es una lastima que tu hermano no sea como tu.

— "_Al menos, Hao a intentado deshacerse de esta maldición" _— Pensó el Asakura justo antes e oír un grito proveniente de la habitación de su prometida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Grandes Espíritus estaban tan silenciosos que los apaches creían estar sordos.

— Señora Goldva, ¿Aún no han hablado los Grandes Espíritus?

— Siguen sin pronunciar palabra, Silver — le contestó la anciana — ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

— Con todo respeto, señora Goldva, ¿No ha notado que los peores eventos de este tormeo ocurren cuando los Grandes Espíritus nos niegan su palabra?

— Si esa es su deseo, no podemos hacer nada, aunque quisiéramos, Silver.

Las palabras de la anciana eran la pura verdad, los espíritus sabían lo que hacían (en teoría), pero por alguna razón, había algo que le inquietaba. — Todo sea la voluntad de nuestros Grandes Sabios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía dormir, ya muchas veces llevaba sin poder dormir, tal vez sería la culpable la voz que le hablaba constantemente desdecís espaldas. ¡Qué molestia! Quería hacerle callar, pero no podía en ninguna forma. O tal vez era el molesto pensamiento, la malvada pregunta que le quitaba el sueño: ¿Por qué era tan insistente esa voz en estos días?

— Deberías escribir un nombre cuando menos — habló el ente junto a él, a lo que su acción fue ignorarla — No puedes fingir que no existo para siempre.

— Hao-sama — llamó un pequeñito al shaman de fuego sentado frente a una fogata — Los soldados X han empezado a moverse.

— Es verdad Opacho, — afirmó sin mucho interés —

— ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?

— No, por el momento esperaremos a que ellos hagan su movimiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde pasó lenta hasta que la noche vistió al cielo con sus galas obscuras, nada podría romper esa paz, o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban. Estaban terminando su cena, con Horo Horo todavía repelando por haber cenado comida china de nuevo y Len medio matando al comediante de afro por un chiste sobre un tiburón blanco y el Len Tao-iburón morado. De repente oyeron gritar a Yoh desde el edificio contiguo.

— ¡¡Anna!!— Ese llamado los tomó por sorpresa y salieron corriendo hacia la calle donde Yoh corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían hasta caer de cara al suelo, lo que pudieron alcanzarle Fausto y Ryu, que venían tras él.

— Yoh ¿Qué paso ?— Preguntó el peliazul ante tal evento.

— Esos malditos soldados X se llevaron a Doña Anna — fue la respuesta que les dio Ryu.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué quieren con ella? — pesó en voz alta el Tao.

— Eh que he quieren huihidar — Bromeó Chocolove

— Mira morenazo, no es tiempo de chistes, si no la salvamos, nos matará cuando escape, así que andando — Fueron las palabras de Manta antes de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo mientras corría con los demás.(N/A: que fuerte es el pequeñín)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se reunieron los dos equipos y siguieron el camino que les llevaría al castillo de los soldados X. (Aunque Len y Horo lo pensaron dos veces antes de ir a buscar Anna). En medio del desierto se erigía un gran castillo gótico, en el piso se apreciaba el brillante dibujo de lo que parecía ser un sello, en cuyo centro se hallaba la Doncella de hierro, casi como un octagrama, se encontraba rodeada por los Soldados X, siendo Marco y Lyserg los que vigilaban la jaula en la que Anna se encontraba prisionera.

Parecía una réplica de la doncella de hierro, pero esta estaba totalmente hueca, para que las cadenas que rodeaban a la itako no ejercieran mucha presión.

— Exijo saber la razón de mi captura — La voz de la itako permanecía fría y inexpresión, y la única emoción que fuere capaz de mostrar era rabia.

— Sabemos que Yoh Asakura vendrá por ti, y si tenemos suerte Hao también. — Anna continuó inmutable.

— Han de saber que Yoh se dará cuenta de quees una trampa.

— Tal vez, — continuó Lyzerg — … Pero yo sé que eso no detendrá a Yoh.

Como si le hubieran adivinado el pensamiento, Anna miró hacia el único camino que conducía a ese lugar, el mismo sitio del que venían Yoh y los demás.

— Finalmente has llegado, Yoh Asakura — Oyeron la resonante voz de la Doncella. — yo sabía que vendrías por la itako Anna.

— Si querías hablar conmigo, no era necesario que secuestraras a Anna — Habló severo el menor de los Asakura. No lo parecía, pero por dentro hervía en- furia. La Estatua de la doncella desapareció, y Jeean mostró su rostro.

— Era necesario — Le contestó la Doncella con su típica vocecita. — Solo así no te negarías.

— ¿_Negarse_? — Repitió Ryu tan perplejo como los demás.

— ¿Cómo que negarse? ¿Qué demonios se supone que planean los Soldados X? — Reclamó el chino.

— Es muy simple — Continuó Marco en nombre de sui señora — Yoh Asakura, las leyendas siempre marcan que cuando nacen gemelos, sus destinos corren paralelamente oopuestos en alguna forma, Mas su esencia es una dividida a la mitad, por lo que es inevitable que si un gemelo muere, el otro tendrá el mismo destino muy pronto. — Todos, incluyendo a Anna, terminaron en shock al oír esto.

— ¿Entonces… quieren matar a Yoh? — Murmuró Manta.

— No — contestó Lyzerg — El deseo de la Doncella es que Yoh se nos una y ayude a Hao a aceptar su destino.

— No lo haré — La respuesta de Yoh fue sorpresiva para todos — La verdad, yo conozco sus motivos y que es lo que realmente quiere y no es que yo esté de lado de Hao, no es que esté justificando sus acciones, simplemente no puedo detenerlo. — Definitivamente, esa no era la respuesta que esperaban ninguno de ellos.

— Nuestros reportes dicen que has cruzado palabras con Hao estos días, sin sus espíritus acompañantes, ¿sobre qué han negociado? — Las miradas de todos se posaron en el menor del clan Asakura.

— Me temo que no puedo decírselos — habló seriamente — Así que me llevaré a mi prometida y no intentarán nada.

— Entiendo, — recibió la respuesta de la Doncella Jeean, que luego trasladó su serena mirada a la Itako prisionera — Tienes Mucha suerte, Anna Kyoyamay te pido perdón por lo que vamos a hacer.

Hizo una débil señal a sus seguidores, con lo que el octagrama fue liberado, abriendo el Portal de Babilonia bajo sus pies.

— Ya estás familiarizado con el portal de Babilonia, Yoh. — Comenzó Lyzerg — …Pero este es diferente, conoce la Puerta de Urano — El octagrama comenzó entonces a deshacerse hasta que las líneas que lo conformaban se unieron en un enorme cuadrado que se fue empequeñeciendo hasta que solo dejó un sello con la palabra "verdad" escrita en el. El sello flotó pacíficamente hacia las manos de la Doncella Jeean, quién se lo entregó a Marco y, finalmente, en las manos de este tuvo una nueva transformación, terminando como una diminuta bala dorada. Los demás no tenían tiempo para prestar atención a las transformaciones de la dichosa Puerta de Urano, ya que en el momento en que los demás soldados X liberaron el sello, comenzaron a batallar con ellos.

— ¡Yoh Asakura, prepárate! — Fueron las palabras de Marco al tener su arma cargada con aquella diminuta bala — ¡Puerta de Urano! ¡Doxa bullet!

La diminuta bala fue disparada del diminuto cañón, terminando incrustada en la frente de Yoh, El mundo entero permaneció en silencio.

— ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi prometido?! — Interrogó Anna con su tono frío y ahora furioso.

— La Puerta de Urano, funciona como un rompe sellos, puede ser utilizado para abrir puertas a varios lugares, si se utiliza en las personas puede funcionar también como un metodo para conocer la verdad.

— ¡Idiotas! — Gritó Hao a los shamanes reunidos — ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho? — Miraron entonces la las alturas, la bozal shaman de fuego parecía venir de todas partes, pero no hubo necesidad de continuar, pues se apareció entre ellos y acercándose a la doncella Jeean, le miró con una cara de enfeado y gritó que era sólo una niña boba mientras que esta sólo miraba la expresión en el rostro de Hao.

— ¡Hao! — Lyzerg solo contenía su furia al verle tan insolentemente cerca de la Doncella —

Los demás soldados se preocuparon de verle tan cerca de su señora y abandonaron a los shamanes de Funbari que aprovecharon para liberar a Anna y ver cómo se encontraba Yoh.

No tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo, pues se puso en pié antes, pero notaron algo diferente en él.

Jeean también notó algo diferente en Hao, ese color obscuro de sus ojos se había tornado en un naranja intenso, al tiempo que detrás de cada uno aparecía una criatura de cuerpo deforme.

— ¿Querías la verdad doncellita? — Hao estaba furioso — Esta es la verdad, somos discípulos de los shinigami.

CONTINUARÁ…..

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡¡Nya!!! ¿¿Que les ha parecido mis bienamados lectores?? ¿¿Les gustó? ¿¿Que opinan?? Oigan… con las clases en plenitud debo aprovechar cualquier espacio para escribir, así que díganme si tengo falta de ortografía y o errores gramaticales, o si repetí frases/oraciones._


	2. Secretos

No quiero ese destino

_Y.H.: Hola, hola, mis amadísimos lectores, que hacen a mi foc un fic mejor. Miren les actualio solopor que mañana tengo examen de cálculo diferencial, estoy nerviosa y no se si siga viva para actualizar así que… disfruten su lectura_

* * *

"_Un shinigami vive indefinidamente, pero igual debe escoger un espíritu humano, de aquellos que hayan poseído el Death Note y ahora vaguen por el mundo Shinigami, como aprendiz. Así éste ha de tomar su lugar apenas el shinigami muera, mas si el shinigami ha fallecido mientras su Death Note permanece en manos de un humano, este humano será instruido como discípulo de otro shinigami para sustituir al shinigami fallecido". _

_Libro del Shinigami, apartado 17_

**Capitulo2: Secretos…**

-¿Querías la verdad doncellita? -Hao estaba furioso -Esta es la verdad, somos discípulos de los shinigami. -Los rosados ojos de la doncella se abrieron de par en par al igual que los demás soldados X e igual que los shamanes que miraban ahora a un castaño cuyos ojos denotaban ahora un centellante color anaranjado con pupilas violetas

-¿Discípulos?-Preguntó Marco sin creer mucho en las palabras de Hao, pero sin dejar de mirar al ente parado detrás de él. Era, una criatura de facciones femeninas, con unos aros enormes colgando de sus orejas y con un paño cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Los shamanes de Funbari también fijaron su mirada en la criatura de negro que permanecía a la espalda de Yoh.

-Ellos son nuestros mentores-Comenzó el menor de los Asakura-El es Ryuuk y ella es Rem.

-Hehehe-Comenzó a reír Ryuuk -Parece que los descubrieron, y ya sabes o que significa.

Los ojos de Yoh se impregnaron de lágrimas, nunca nadie le había visto llorar, pero salieron de su asombro cuando oyeron a Hao

-¡No!¡Eso jamás! no aceptaré ese destino ¡Nunca! -Su rostro se ensombreció y finalmente gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡¡¡No quiero ser un shinigami!!!

-Doncella-llamó Marco a la peliplateada, que antes de poder decir alguna orden vio a todos los ángeles aproximarse a atacar a Hao.

-Hora del deber -Habló Ryuuk y de la nada, un cuaderno negro y una pluma plateada aparecieron en las manos de Yoh, en su portada se podían leer las palabras: "Death Note"

Do todos los presentes el único que se atrevió a moverse fue Manta que, movido por su curiosidad, dio un par de pasos .

-Y-Yoh… e-eso es….- comenzó a tartamudear

-Este es un Death Note-Le respondió el castaño con la mirada sombría y voz seria.

-¿Death Note? -Fue lo que repitió

-¿Entonces esto es lo que te hace estar de parte de Hao?-Lyzerg preguntó con rabia al chico de los auriculares.

-Compartimos un destino, que ninguno de los dos quiere. -Habló aun con el rostro sombrío-él ha intentado deshacerse de este destino en cambio yo…

La batalla se prolongó más de lo que Hao acostumbraba, la gran ira que sentía le había nublado el juicio, peleaba en un estado de perturbación mental. El equipo de la flor le acompañaba pero no se atrevían a mover un solo músculo por miedo a que su señor les matase también.

-Este es el instrumento que me encadena al mundo shinigami-Levantó la vista y sus ojos naranjas se posaron en la escena de la batalla-Parece que tienes razón Ryuuk-Y con un movimiento de muñeca, posicionó la pluma en una de las páginas del Death Note al tiempo que murmuraba… nombres.

-Chris Benstar, Miine Montgomery, Kebin Mendel -El oír los nombres de sus camaradas perturbó a Lyzerg

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Lyzerg estaba perplejo de que dijera los nombres de sus compañeros, ni siquiera él mismo conocía sus nombres completos.

Se oyó una detonación cercana, esperaban que la magnitud del impacto de aquella descarga de energía espiritual hubiese aturdido lo suficiente a Hao como para atacarlo de frente. Uno a uno, comenzaron a atacar los soldados X y conforme se aproximaban las llamas comenzaron a arder en el aire, envolviendo a éstos quemando sus cuerpos y almas.

-¡No! ¡Señor Benstar! ¡Señor Kevin! ¡Señorita Miine! Gritó el peliverde con lágrimas en sus ojos, siendo interrumpido por el discipulo de Ryuuk.

No tiene caso Lyzerg, no puedes evitar lo que ya ha sido escrito Yoh miraba la Lyzerg llorar, llorando el mismo sin darse cuenta, mientras que sus ojos anaranjados volvían a su normal color negro.

Lyzerg no pudo soportarlo más y golpeó a Yoh con todas sus fuerzas, éste cayó al suelo y dejó caer el cuaderno negro a los pies de Lyzerg. Lyzerg abrió sus ojos de par en par al leer las palabras en esa página:

"_Chris Benstar, Miine Montgomery y Kebin Mendel morirán a manos de Hao  
el día de hoy y sus almas serán devoradas por el espíritu del fuergo"_

Sé que debes estar pensando Lyzer… Comenzó a decir Yoh al su interlocutor. Pero Lyzerg no estaba dentro de sus cabales.

¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? ¡¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?! ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! Para que puedas hacerlo, debes sufrirlo Lyzerg tampoco estaba pensando muy claro.

Lyerg… Yoh trató de hablar con él, pero simplemente Lyzerg no quería escuchar a nadie.

¡Suficiente! Lyzerg llamó a su ángel y tomó la jaula donde se encontraba la itako, pero una orden de "Alto" proveniente de la doncella le hizo que parara.

La venganza, es el paso decisivo hacia la obscuridad Lyzerg seguía llorando, su posesión de objetos se desintegró y el cayó de rodillas mientras la jaula de la itako caía por el precipicio.

¡Anna! Gritó Yoh con todas sus fuerzas y acto seguido salto hacia el vacío directamente hacia la jaula.

Los demás formaron sus posesiones temiendo por la vida de ambos. Pero se sorprendieron al ver…

Anna realmente pensó que moriría, los soldados X la habían despojado de su rosario de los mil ochenta y no podía invocar a Zenki y Goki, se encontraba cayendo de un precipicio de unos veinte metros y no era precisamente un gato para caer de pié, y menos dentro de una jaula. De repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Yoh caer junto con ella, y en fracciones de segundo cortar con Harusame las barras de aquella jaula, entonces sintió como su prometido la abrazó protectoramente mientras ella se limitaba a pensar que si morían, morirían juntos.

Yoh sabía que tendría serias consecuencias lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero por Anna, cualquier precio valía la pena. Fue entonces que sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho, lo que le hizo abrazar a Anna con un poco más fuerza, y para sorpresa de aquellos que les miraban desde lo alto, de su espalda surgió un par de alas negras. Blandió sus alas como un ave rapaz lo hubiera hecho y con un movimiento parabólico subió por la pared de rocas.

- Ésas… son alas…- Comenzó a decir Marco.¾Pero, son negras¾ … Doncella…

Jeean observaba la escena conmovida por el amor que Yoh debía sentir por Anna para arriesgarse de esa manera, también giró su s ojos rápidamente para ver la pelea que Hao sostenía con el resto de los soldados X, se le veía totalmente fuera de sí, no era el Hao de conducta maquiavélica aunque diplomática que siempre habían visto, no tenia su mueca sínica de Sófocles, no mostraba su expresión draculezca [1], era un animal salvaje y sediento de sangre.

-Vayámonos Marco, ya hemos sacrificado suficientes vidas, basta por ahora. - Dictó la doncella con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

- Como diga, Doncella- Hizo un ademán muy caballeresco a la doncella y luego indicó a los demás que preparan su retirada.

* * *

En cuanto se hubieron desaparecido los soldados X, los gemelos se permitieron un momento para respirar,

Hao se encontraba descansando sobre una roca con el equipo de la flor rodeándole, les preocupaba que su señor estuviera tan alterado. Los ojos de Hao habían vuelto a su habitual color negro, pero al igual que su hermano presentaba nuevos rasgos no característicos de su especie, tenía unas puntiagudas orejas de gato y garras en sus manos. Hao mantenía sus ojos errados mientras sus orejas y garras de rompían en unas diminutas luces violetas que se perdían en el aire con el viento. Yoh cayó de rodillas mientras sus alas se desintegraban con una brizna de aire.

- ¡Yoh! -Gritó Manta mientras Fausto revisaba al chico hippie.

- Estoy bien, no pasa nada-les sonrió Yoh con una de sus típicas sonrisitas, lo malo fue que esta vez no convenció a nadie de dejar de preocuparse, pues miraban con desconfianza al ente que apenas era visible para ellos: Ryuuk.

- Necesitamos una explicación-Dictó su prometida, mirándole con una expresión indiferente, que sólo Yoh pudo traducir: estaba asustada, preocupada y confundida.

Yoh tornó su vista en la figura que se acercaba a donde ellos estaban.

- Debemos decirles, Hao

* * *

Todos se encontraron reunidos en el restaurante apache, el lugar había sido cerrado por Silver y Kalim, temían que hubiera disturbios si la gente se enteraba que Hao estaba en ese sitio, y no los culpaban, la mayoría de los shamanes querían asesinarle para vengar la muerte de algún camarada.

Todos se encontraban dentro, incluido Lyzerg (A petición de la Doncella de hierro para informarle los detalles de la situación) Miraban con desconfianza a Hao, las persianas estaban cerradas, los gemelos sentados en una de las tantas mesas uno junto al otro con todos rodeándoles siendo Anna la única quien se sentó frente a ellos.

- Hablen- Ordenó la Itako.

-La verdad… es una situación muy difícil de explicar. - Comenzó Yoh-Pero… como sabrán, hace mil años éramos uno solo.

- Si, un solo ser maligno que quería conquistar al mundo y su familia los mató- interrumpoó Horo- ahora díganos que es lo que pasa realmente.

- Para que lo entiendas Horo, debes saber todo - le corrigió e Asakura menor

- Fue algo muy extraño, íbamos a ser gemelos desde un principio, pero por obra del destino, solo había posibilidades para uno de sobrevivir, por lo que nuestras almas se unieron en una y así ninguno moriría- siguió Hao- Durante esa vida, encontré un Death Note, y se me ocurrió que podría usarlo para crear un mundo perfecto, pero tuvo un precio; las almas de aquellos que hayan entrado en contacto con un Death Note no irán ni al cielo ni al infierno, si no que quedarán atrapadas en el mundo de los shinigamis por el resto de la eternidad. Así que al morir utilicé mis habilidades como maestro de lo místico para poder reencarnar y buscar la forma de evitarlo, pero mi codicia pudo más que yo y morí antes de lograr mi propósito.

-Para esta vida nos separamos, finalmente volvimos a ser dos seres diferentes, pero no contábamos con que…- Yoh pareció ahogar un sollozo. - El shinigami que se nos presentó murió, y la ley shinigami nos convierte a ambos en sus sucesores, ya que aún teníamos su Death Note con nosotros.

-Entonces nuestro Death Note se dividió en dos, Ryuuk y Rem fueron nombrados nuestros mentores y por eso…

- Por eso es que Hao ha hecho todo lo necesario para volverse Shaman King, creemos que tal vez así podamos liberarnos de ese destino.

-¡¿Y eso justifica tantas muertes?! - Lyzerg golpeó la mesa - ¡¿Eso justifica la muerte de mis padres, la señorita Mine y los demás?!

- Tus padres iban a morir de cualquier forma - Le contestó Yoh- La razón por la que murieron a manos de Hao, fue porque yo lo escribí así en el Death Note. -Los ojos de Lyzerg se abrieron de par en par- Casi desde que aprendimos a caminar, Rem y Ryuuk aparecieron en nuestras vidas, Ryuuk siempre me mostró aquellos que habrían de morir y cuando yo no me atrevía a escribir un nombre en el Death Note, él le preparaba a la victima una forma más cruel de morir. Así que, si Hao no mataba a tus padres, igual iban a morir, tenían dos opciones o Hao los asesinaba, o al volver tu a casa morir en un incendio.

- Pero elegiste escribir los nombres de mis padres en el Death Note… ¡Yo hubiera preferido morir con ellos…!- Las palabras de Lyzerg fueron cortadas al ver llorar al chico de los auriculares.

- Yoh nunca estuvo de acuerdo con quitarle la vida a una persona solo para satisfacer nuestro deseo de ser libres, por eso, el solo escribe los nombres que Ryuuk le indica en el Death Note- Complementó Hao.- Yo, en cambio, no me atrevo a escribir ni un solo nombre.

-Y, ¿Cómo es que funciona? - Indagó Manta, algo temeroso de que quisieran probarlo con él, afortunadamente respiro tranquilo cuando Yoh le contestó.

- El Death note tiene muchas funciones, una de ellas es unirnos a nuestros mentores Shinigamis, generalmente, se puede ver a los Shinigamis solo cuando se ha tocado un Death Note, o cuando ellos deseen que los miren. Para matar a alguien, se deben conocer su nombre y su rostro para así no afectar a aquellos que posean el mismo nombre.

- Al escribir el nombre de una persona esta morirá cuarenta segundos después, en ese lapso de cuarenta segundos se puede específica el tiempo en el que debe morir, una vez hecho se tienen seis minutos para escribir el lugar y la forma en la que perderá la vida. - Siguió Hao

- Claro, también tiene sus restricciones, por ejemplo, si es imposible que la persona muera bajo las condiciones dadas, morirá en la fecha especificada por un ataque al corazón; si la víctima no tiene más de doscientos setenta y dos días de vida, el Death note no surtirá efecto.

- Pero, ¿Por qué los shinigami necesitan aprendices? -Pensó en voz alta la adivinadora

- Eso es porque los shinigami viven tanto tiempo que ni ellos mismos saben cómo pueden morir, así que cuando finalmente mueren, es una sorpresa para la que hay que estar preparado. -Yoh se veía serio -Por ello escogen alguna de las almas que se encuentran atrapadas en el mundo shinigamiy hayan poseído su Death Note en vida.

-Sin embargo, - Hao se escuchó como Silver cuando die eso- Nosotros nos teníamos el Death Note cuando shinigami murió, así que…

-Y lo peor de todo, es que se trataba del Rey de los Shinigamis- Interrumpió Yoh-yo no quiero ese destino, sé que algún día tendré que escribir los nombres de todos aquellos que son importantes para mí- Dijo mirando a Anna a los ojos. - Pero… no soy capaz de destruir los sueños y las vidas de otros sólo para que yo no me convierta en el rey shinigami.

- Tienes razón - le secundó Horo Horo - uno no puede sólo destruir una vida como si nada pasara.

-¡Pues a mí no me importa! - Gritó Hao mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa- No me importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de no ser un shinigami.

- Esas alas tuyas - habló Fausto- ¿Son una manifestación de su condición? - Yoh suspiró y Hao volvió a sentarse con resignación

-Sí, así es- respondió Yoh -Cuanto más usemos el Death Note, iremos adquiriendo la apariencia que hemos de tener como shinigamis, dependiendo de qué shinigami se trate, el mío es el cuervo y el de Hao es el gato.

A pesar de que aún les quedaban muchas dudas, todos decidieron irse adormir, con algo de recelo al aceptar que Hao se quedara con ellos en la posada. Lyzerg, por otra parte, rechazó su invitación para informarle a la Doncella Jeean lo que acababa de oír.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas, Yoh no podía conciliar el sueño y se encontraba ne la azotea, una vez más, contemplando las estrellas.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - Le llamó el pequeñito Manta

- No- le contestó sereno

- Yoh… ¿Quieres estar solo? - Le preguntó al notar su expresión de tristeza y preocupación, muy extraño en él, Yoh nunca tenia expresiones así. Yoh asintió.

- Si quieres, te dejaré pero… dime una cosa, la razón por la que te niegas a ser un shinigami, ¿Es porque no soportas esa carga en tu consciencia o es por Anna? - Yoh se giró y con los ojos cristalinos le contestó.

-Por Anna

* * *

"_(…) Esta regla se aplica a todos los shinigamis existentes  
incluyendo al Rey de los shinigamis.(…)"_

"_(…) El shinigami que deba de entrenar al discípulo vivo  
de un shinigami ya muerto, deberá seguirle de cerca  
y ver que cumpla con sus obligaciones nuevas de shinigami,  
a lo que se anula el efecto de la regla de los trece días del Death Note.(…)"_

_Libro del shinigami, apartado 17. Anexos A y B_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_HORUS: ¡Ey, Ey! __Agradezco a aquellas personitas que me han dejado Reviews. ¡Los amo! Han pasado mes desde mi último review... Y… ya estoy felíz!! Wi!! Ya tiene office mi lap!!! nya!! Celebraré, mientras tanto le haré la vida imposible a Hao, ¡¡¡Ey Ryuuk!!! ¡¡¡¡Amigo mio!!!! Ven, ven, brindemos (tienen cada uno una manzana en una mano)_

_Ryyuuk: ¿¿llamabas??_

_Y HORUS.: SIP, quería ver si puedes hacer feliz a una autora-lectora que acaba de actualizar_

_Ryuuk: ¡¡Ah!! Si es cierto. Muchas Gracias a Lau Potter Asakura por hablar tan bien de mí, yo también te quiero, sobre todo porque pones al joven Hao bajo mucha presión de adolescencia y megalomanía…._

_Y. HORUS: hahaha, si, pero se lo merece, tu por que crees que el espíritu del fuego le saco una orden de alejamiento a Hao?? HAHAHAHAH_

_Espiritu del Fuego: (en su forma chibi) prefiero que Horus sea mi ama!!!_

_Ryuuk: Ey… no le ibas a dar algo a Lau?_

_Y. HORUS: Light!!!_

_LIGHT: quien se atreve a molestar al gran Dios Kira?!!!!_

_Y. HORUS: ay no te hagas ¬¬ _

_LIGHT: pero yo ni siquiera voy a salir en este fic_

_Y HORUS.: Y?_

_LIGHT: ¬¬ Ñe, bueno, no me queda más remedio. Lau, agradecemos sinceramente el review que dejaste en el primer capítulo. Te quiero mucho te mando un abraso y… un beso pero si lo hago Misa me matará, así que adiós._

_HAO: ¬¬Y te dices el gran dios Kira? Patético (HORUS: mira quién habla)por cierto ¿Cuándo me regresas a mi espíritu del fuiego?_

_Y HORUS: hasta que decida volver contigo, o hasta ue rompa mi récord de mas reviews obtenidos en un capitulo, que lo veo muy difícil (como si fuera a cumplirlo XD) Bueno, ¡¡¡Hasta el próximo capi!!!_

_HAO: ¿Qué? Óiganme!! Déjenle reviews para que me regrese a mi espíritu del fuego!! Es una orden!!_

_1: esa palabra la inventé yo, imagínenensela que la uso para referirme a los villanos que son sanguinarios pero muy "educados" o "refinados" como le quieran llamar. _


	3. Un día juntos

**No quiero ese destino**

_Y.H.: Mis amados lectores, he visto sus reviews, y me han alegrado el día, solo por eso he decidido mantenerme viva un tiempo más (XD) así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de éste, mi crossover, claro y solo por si las duda, les recuerdo que si me matan no conocerán el final del fic._

_P.D.: Los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y Death Note le pertenece a Ohba Tsugumi y Asami Yuuko_

* * *

"_(…) Todo shinigami deberá acatar las reglas en este libro  
tal cual se encuentran escritas,  
pues cada palabra que aquí se escribe; es lo que acontece, aconteció y acontecerá  
en la vida de todo shinigami (…)"_

_Libro del Shinigami, Cláusula primera._

**Capitulo 3: Un día juntos…**

Abrió los ojos y miró al reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, apenas y había dormido. Sin más en la cabeza que el deseo de hacer algo para dejar de pensar, se dirigió al baño de la posada, justo antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta ya se encontraba entrenando. Ese entrenamiento era mortal, ningún humano lo podría soportar, pero claro él seguía vivo, así que…

Eran las nueve y llevaba corriendo desde las siete, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas vueltas le había dado a la aldea apache (Cuando terminó Amidamaru le dijo que habían sido unas trescientas y algo) Se retiró al desierto, tan desolado, tan triste, tan solitario pero tan cálido, familiar y hermoso a la vez. Trabajó en su posesión de almas por varias horas; para la tarde ya había terminado (y adelantado) el itinerario de entrenamiento de Anna para la semana.

– ¿Y ahora qué?– Se preguntó, cuando la presencia de su prometida le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

–Veo que has entrenado– comenzó con su tono indiferente– supongo que te mereces un descanso. –Se dio la vuelta y aún sin mostrar alguna expresión continuó – El grupo de Hao se ha desintegrado, los únicos seguidores que le quedan son Opacho y el trío de la flor.

– Ah… ya veo– Yoh no tenía mucho que decir. Interiormente estaba encantado; pues eso significaba que Hao debería dejar de cometer actos atroces y quizá comenzar a vivir una vida normal, pero… se vio a sí mismo con los ánimos por el subsuelo– ¿Qué debo hacer ahora Annita? – Su bellísima y "_perfecta_" prometida se dio la vuelta sin perder su semblante de indiferencia y luego le contestó

– Debo planificar un nuevo entrenamiento especial, ahora que has terminado con este, así que supongo que estarás libre por hoy. – Hubo un silencio y luego añadió– Tengo hambre, regresemos a la posada.

* * *

El restaurante apache estaba prácticamente vacío, quizá porque a todo mundo aún le aterraba la idea de encontrarse con Hao (lo cual sería extremadamente posible, tomando en cuenta que sus habitaciones estaban en la parte de arriba de ese edificio) el cual se encontraba muy callado y al igual que Yoh quería evitar pensar en la confesión de la noche anterior. Estaba sentado en una mesa y miraba por la ventana, con el equipo de la flor ocupando los lugares desocupados en la mesa. No se había interesado en buscar a sus demás seguidores, supuso que les decepcionó el enterarse que su gran líder les hizo una promesa sobre algo que ya no era primordial para él. En la mesa de atrás, también junto a la ventana, se encontraban Los demás shamanes venidos de Japón (y el chino incluido). Ellos aún desconfiaban del shaman de fuego, a pesar de que Yoh les pidió que no se preocuparan la noche anterior.

De repente la puerta del restaurant se abrió, Silver y Kalim lloraron cascadas de felicidad porque al fin tendrían clientes ese día (La ausencia de la gente estaba provocando fuertes bajas de capital en su negocio y la economía apache) Mas sus ánimos cayeron al suelo cuando reconocieron quienes eran los que acababan de llegar; una rubia muy severa, un castaño perezoso y un espíritu samurái.

– Tengo hambre– Fue la primera declaración que hizo Anna apenas entró al lugar. – Quiero mi cena. – Nadie dijo una sola palabra, nadie se movía.

– ¿Y bien? – Exigió una explicación a los apaches encargados del restaurant

– Pues… estem…– Mientras Anna interrogaba los apaches, Yoh era interrogado por sus amigos.

– ¿Se puede saber en dónde has estado tú? Desobligado– El primero en reclamar fue el cabeza de tiburón.

– Entrenando– le respondió el castaño casi sin expresión.

– ¡¿Entrenando?! ¡Esa no es excusa para abandonarnos con esa bruja mujer demonio a la que llamas prometida! – Le gritó el peli-azul

Silver no podía hablar, el conocía tanto como los el miedo que de Anna cuando se enoja, pero para su suerte, fue su hermano el que tomó la palabra y con cero sutileza hablo a la rubia itako.

– Pues sucede que gracias a ustedes, que trajeron a Hao anoche, nuestros clientes fueron espantados y nuestros chefs se niegan a venir hasta que haya clientes que no sean ustedes. – La rubia ano dijo palabra por breves segundos. – Así que, me temo que si quieren algo, tendrán que prepararlo ustedes

– Perfecto, ya está decidido– El tono de voz que utilizó Anna asustó a la mesa de shamanes de oriente.

Chocolove temía que Anna fuera caníbal y le gustara la comida con sabores chistosos (aunque, en su caso, estaba a salvo). Horo y Manta no querían que se les encomendara la temible tarea de cocinarle a la itako por temor a que les hiciera repetir el mismo platillo una y otra vez hasta la muerte. Por Ryu no había ningún problema, él estaría honrado de servirle a Doña Anna.

– Como Yoh ya ha completado su entrenamiento. ¡Tú, pirómano! Prepara la comida. – Todos se le quedaron viendo a Hao con sorpresa.

– ¿Yo? – Hasta él mismo se salió de sus pensamientos tan profundos– ¿Y yo por qué debería cocinar para ti, cuñadita?

– ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿No es el "Gran Hao Asakura" lo suficientemente perfecto como para cocinar una simple comida a su cuñada y su único hermano junto con sus amigos? – El orgullo de Hao fue atacado.

– ¡¿Cómo osas decir tal incoherencia?! Claro que sí, soy perfecto y puedo hacerlo todo ¡Acepto tu desafío! ¡Espíritu del fuego! – el espíritu apareció haciendo uso de su apariencia más simple e inofensiva– ¡Silver! ¡Kalím! Prepárenme la cocina, ahora mismo va a entrar el mejor chef de este mundo ¡El Gran Hao!.

El mundo entero (a excepción de la itako) terminó con la mandíbula tocando el subsuelo, nunca se imaginaron que llegarían a tener la oportunidad de ver a Hao dentro de una cocina. Pasó cómo una hora y de repente el Asakura menor se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina

– ¿A dónde vas Yoh? – Investigó Manta.

– Voy a ver si onii-chan necesita ayuda con algo– le sonrió al pequeño.

* * *

El castaño menor entró en la cocina y notó de inmediato que su hermano ya había avanzado en lo que fuera que estuviera preparando gracias a la ayuda del espíritu del fuego.

– ¿Onii-chan necesitas ayuda? – Hao se dio la vuelta y lo amenazó con una cuchara.

– En primer lugar ¡No me llames Onii-chan!, en segundo; no, no necesito ayuda Y en tercero, ¿en qué te parece que yo necesite ayuda? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no puedo controlar los eventos que se dan en una cocina? – El menor solo señaló una olla detrás de Hao.

– Se está quemando– fue todo lo que dijo.

– Claro que no, eso es ridículo, por supuesto que no…– El olor a quemado le hico dudar de sus afirmaciones, se dio la vuelta y finalmente admitió que se estaba equivocado– ¡Por los grandes espíritus! ¡Se quema! – Hao corrió a la estufa y retiró la olla del fuego.

– Supongo que comeremos arroz quemado– declaró Yoh con una sonrisa tonta, a lo que Hao lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó de adelante hacia atrás.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dudas de mis habilidades en la cocina? ¡Tú eres un masoquista de lo peor y no tienes ni una pizca de gracia que te respalde en el fino arte de cocinar! ¡Yo no! ¡Yo estoy en lo correcto! ¡Sólo yo estoy capacitado para dar una crítica en el desenvolvimiento de esta hermosa ciencia! ¡Atrévete a mencionar una sola vez en la que me haya equivocado!

– Dijiste que no se podía quemar el arroz y se quemó– Y de repente el pirómano se vio con un aura depresiva sobre sí y sentado en el rincón más obscuro de la cocina– Solo, dame un momento.

El menor tomó una cuchara y probó el arroz.

– M… no está tan mal para estar quemado, pero le falta sal– Hao salió de su depresión.

– ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Dudas de la habilidad de mi perfecto sentido del gusto? – Se le saltó una vena en la cabeza.

– No es eso, lo que pasa es que a mi Annita le gustan las cosas con un poco más de sal. – le respondió con ojitos de perro.

– Pues mira que no es mi culpa que te vayas a casar con una bruja demoniaca–

– Anna no es ninguna bruja ni ningún demonio– Les respondió ahora muy sonriente– Es la persona más linda y adorable que se pueda encontrar en este mundo o en el otro– finalizó con un suspiro.

– Si claro– Escuchó decir a Hao desde la estufa––y yo soy la Miss Universo del año pasado.

– ¿Eso significa que eres mi hermana y no mi hermano? – le contestó el menor de los gemelos a su consanguíneo.

– Muy gracioso hippie masoquista– Aparentemente, su estado de mutes y perturbación anterior cambió al ver a su gemelo. Realmente, eran dos caras de una misma monda, se complementaban el uno al otro, eran como dos mitades de una misma… ¿Naranja?

– Yoh, ¿Qué estás haciendo con esas naranjas? –El susodicho estaba pelando unas naranjas griegas.

– Pienso hacer un postre para mi Annita– Le respondió– y se me ocurrió hacerlo con naranjas.

– ¿Qué? Pero si tu ni hornear sabes– le señaló el mayor.

– ¿Y eso que significa? – preguntó ingenuamente el otro.

– Significa: ¡Tú vigila que nada se queme y yo hago el postre! Además – Un par de mini cascadas aparecieron en el rostro de Hao– Tengo que volver a preparar el arroz

* * *

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y babeando al ver tan suculento festín, preparado por el shaman de fuego. Arroz al curri, sushi, bolas de arroz, pescado, carne, inclusive el postre ya estaba listo. El único detalle, era que no podrían clavarle el diente hasta que la itako aprobara la habilidad culinaria de su cuñado. Tomó un bocado pequeño con los palillos y luego de saborearlo meticulosamente, sin cambiar su expresión de indiferencia, finalmente dio su veredicto.

– Esto está horrible. – A Hao casi le da una crisis biliar, no le agradó para nada ese comentario.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así valoras mi esfuerzo después de matarme media tarde frente a la bendita estufa?! – Prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas– Eres el diablo –Le dijo a la runbia y continuó maldiciendo entre dientes mientras se daba de topes con la pared e Yoh intentaba bajarle los humos.

– Llorón, pero bueno, no estoy dispuesta a seguir esperando, así que supongo que no tendré más opción que comer esta basura.

* * *

No entendieron a que se refería la Itako con eso de que la comida no era buena, inclusive a Len (Qué solo gusta de la comida de su país) elogió el sabor de los platillos preparados por el shaman de fuego. Inclusive Kanna, Mary y Matty se sorprendieron de que su señor Hao mostrara semejante habilidad, realmente sería el esposo perfecto para la suertuda mujer que se casara con él.

– Oye flamitas, ¿Por qué no en vez de ser un asesino serial abres un restaurant? ¡Tendrías mucho éxito– La boca de Horo le trajo como resultado un tremendo zape de la mano del chino. Su intensión no era mala, pero tampoco debió decir semejante pensamiento en voz alta. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

– Quizá deba retirarme– El Asakura mayor se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba y subió a su habitación.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije? – Preguntaba confundido y molesto el ainu por el golpe.

– Fausto, hazle una biopsia, quiero saber si tiene cerebro. – Sugirió Ryu.

– No es hecho con una simple resonancia electromagnética basta.

– Es solo para estar seguros–El chino apuntó con su lanza hacia la cabeza del ainu y éste habría terminado con el cráneo abierto de no ser porque los pasos de Yoh subiendo las escaleras llamaron la atención de todos. Al igual que la llegada de unos invitados no deseados en blancos ropajes…

* * *

El castaño entró dónde su hermano se hallaba, lo encontró mirando por la ventana, ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban. Entró a la habitación medio iluminada por la luz de los grandes espíritus que se colaba por la ventana y cerró la puerta.

– Es agradable–dijo el mayor –…se sintió bien, tener amigos por un momento– continuó– Hace mil años que no me sentía parte de algo. – Ver pelear al chino y al ainu-baka, Observar a Manta tratando de usar la lógica para todo – Sonrió melancólicamente– la dulce Tamao callada como un ratón, la adorable Pilika regañando a su hermano mayor, Jun actuando como si el Tao no fuera un baka, Ryu sirviéndole a Anna, Fausto y su amor por Eliza, hasta Chocolove y sus chites malos… – Soltó una débil risa seguida de un suspiro y la sonrisa se desvaneció– lástima que eso se acabará pronto. – Yoh tornó su gesto en el mismo que su hermano, ambos parecían estar a punto de llorar.

– "En el momento en que un aprendiz de shinigami se revele ante los humanos que le rodean, su periodo de prueba habrá finalizado y tomará el lugar que le corresponde entre los demás shinigami" – Citó Yoh con seriedad.

– Tres vidas desperdiciadas y no hemos podido deshacernos de esta maldición– Se quejó Hao a punto de romper a llorar– La culpa es mía, soy un idiota.

– No te culpes onii-chan, no eres el único culpable, yo… ya había encontrado una solución desde hace quinientos años y…

– ¿Una solución? ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho?! – Le reclamó el mayor

– Porque, necesitaba que estuviéramos separados para llevarlo a cabo– le contestó con una de sus típicas risitas.

* * *

Entraron un peli-verde y un rubio vestidos de blanco empujando una doncella de hierro.

– ¿En dónde está Hao? – Preguntó el ojiverde con exigencia.

– ¿Puedo saber qué asuntos tienen con mi cuñado baka? – indagó la rubia con el mismo gesto indiferente

– La respuesta es muy obvia, venimos a deshacernos de él y si es necesario– hizo una pausa para apretar el puño y mirar al suelo– también tendremos que matar a Yoh.

– Si es así, entonces tendrán que enfrentarme primero– Los presentes se petrificaron, desafiar a Anna, era la peor forma de suicidarse.

– Lo siento pero no podemos retrasarlo más –Intervino el rubio de lentes mientras se ajustaba estos – Son las ordenes de nuestra doncella.

– Esa es solo una medida extrema– oyeron la voz de la peli-plateada– Solo queremos convencer a Hao de entrar en el portal de Babilonia y encontrar la redención al fin. Y la justicia, vencerá.

– No me importa que hagan con mi cuñado baka, me es irrelevante– Anna liberó a sus demonios– Pero no puedo permitir que e hagan daño a mi futuro esposo. –La doncella sobrevivió a la ira de Anna, pues un samurai atravesó el techo y se aproximó a ella a toda prisa.

* * *

– ¿Estás seguro de esto, Yoh? Yo no tengo nada que perder que no haya perdido ya antes, pero tu ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a Anna?

– ¡Amo Yoh! – Llamó un samurái aparecido de la nada.

– Hao-sama– apareció también el pequeño espíritu elemental frente al mayor con ojos de cachorro.

– ¿Espíritu del fuego? – A Hao le extrañó ver al pequeño ahí, generalmente nunca le desobedecía.

– Amidamaru ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el de cabello corto con confusión.

– No he podido evitar escuchar su conversación – El samurái estaba preocupado, impotente y temeroso por la decisión de su dueño. – ¿Enserio, usted piensa…?

– Si vas a intentar evitarlo, tienes cuarenta segundos– intervino el otro Asakura.

Cuarenta segundos…

* * *

– ¡Señorita Anna! – Le llamó exaltado– ¡Dese prisa! ¡Rápido!

– ¿Qué sucede Amidamaru? – Preguntó suavizando una centésima de su semblante

– ¡El amo Yoh…! ¡El amo Yoh…!– La expresión llena de pánico en el rostro del espíritu no les gustó para nada, ni tampoco su tono de voz, se apresuraron a correr por las escaleras, siguiendo al espadachín hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de Hao.

* * *

"_¡Yoh! ¡Hao!" "¡Joven Yoh, Joven Hao!" "¡Amo Yoh!" "Señor Hao" "Mi Señor Hao" "¡Yoh!"_ – Lograron escuchar apenas unos segundos después de que la habitación se volvió totalmente obscura.

Abrieron la puerta y al entrar vieron a los gemelos Asakura yaciendo en el suelo, cada uno al lado de un cuaderno abierto de cubiertas color negro. El médico del grupo se apresuró junto con su esposa mientras el resto le siguió y se amontonaron alrededor de los cuerpos de ambos.

– ¡Señor Hao! ¡Despierte!, ¡¿Está bien?! – Llamaba Kanna al shamán de fuego sin ningún efecto.

– Mary está asustada…– Declaró una rubia vestida de negro mientras abrazaba a la pel-naranja amante a las calabazas.

– Yoh, amigo despierta– suplicaba Manta.

– No hay pulso– Declaró Fausto convertido en piedra.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron al unísono Horo y Len.

– No… Yoh…– Anna se arrodilló y tomó en brazos a su prometido, abrazándolo con todo el cariño que pudo expresar. – Yoh…

Mas la respuesta se encontraba en los últimos nombres escritos en los Death Note: Yoh Asakura y Hao Asakura, uno en el Death Note del otro.

"_(…) En este libro se encuentran todas las respuestas,  
y nunca nadie debe ponerlo en duda, ya que -por esa razón, este es el libro del shinigami  
solo hay que saber encontrarlas (…)"_

_Libro del Shinigami, Cláusula primera, apartado segundo._

CONTINUARÀ…

* * *

_: ¡Aloha, aloha! ¿Esto les gustó, mis amadísimos lectores? Yo espero que sí, sobre todo a Leu y a Geny! (Por amor de Ra!! No me vayan a matar T.T)  
HAO: (con una vena saltada) ya odio a mi malvada cuñada ¬¬  
YOH: pero, si mi Annita es la personita más dulce y tierna del universo  
HAO: masoquista tenias que ser  
: ay mis primos =.=UU bueno, ¡Espero que me dejen muchos reviews Pero por amor de Ra, déjenme un review. Y no me asesinen!! Les juro que este no es el final!!!_


	4. Sacrificios

**¡No quiero ese destino!**

_Yami Horus: (Se asoma desde detrás de un escudo y sacando una banderita blanca) ¡Aloha, aloha! ¿Cómo están mis muy queridísimos, amadísimos y adoradísimos lectorcitos bonitos? Espero que muy bien y que estén sobreviviendo a la escuela (Y si están de vacaciones como Geny (Pili-Merr) ¡Disfrútenlo mientras puedan!). Casi me lincharon en el capitulo anterior (***coffcof flau coffcoff***), así que por favor, guarden sus armas y lean este capítulo, ¡Les juro que no voy a dejar las cosas acabar así nada más! (se pone detrás del enorme escudo y se cubre la cabeza con las manos) ¡Por favor, disfruten su lectura y no me maten! (aún, tengo muchas historias que actualizar todavía) _

_P.D.: Los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y Death Note le pertenece a Ohba Tsugumi y Asami Yuuko_

* * *

"_Aquellos humanos que hayan recibido el don de poseer un Death Note,  
les espera un destino incierto y mutable.  
Es por eso que son esclavos de sus propias decisiones."_

_Ryuuk_

**Capitulo 4: Sacrificio.**

Sintieron un extraño palpitar en sus corazones, una presión insoportable les oprimía el pecho, poco a poco dejaban de respirar, sentían cómo sus extremidades se paralizaban rápidamente y su sangre se helaba. También percibieron los sonidos del exterior: algunos pájaros volando asustados afuera, el murmullo general en toda la aldea a esa hora, gente conversando y en la escalera; pasos acelerados, no, pasos de persecución. El aire se volvía cada vez más pesado, su visión comenzaba a fallar, el lugar se volvió borroso, y poco a poco iba perdiendo color al igual que los sonidos iban enmudeciendo cada vez más. La última sensación que sus sentidos les transmitieron fue lo que parecía ser la dureza del piso al perder su fuerza vital y cómo sus parpados se iban cerrando mientras lo que captaron sus oídos fue un fuerte portazo, pero lejano, muy lejano, y las voces de varia personas llamándoles ¿Quiénes eran? Parecía que lo sabían, pero… no pudieron recordarlo, solo estaban seguros de que, a quien fuera que los llamara, ya no podrían contestarle.

– No… Yoh…– Anna se arrodilló y tomó en brazos a su prometido, abrazándolo con todo el cariño que pudo expresar. – Yoh…

Colocaron a ambos en las camas de la habitación, aún sin palabras.

– ¡Señor Hao…!– Mary, Matty y Kanna lloraban océanos al encontrar así a su señor. Anna no dejaría que sus sentimientos la venciesen, no podía permitirlo…

– ¡Equipo de la flor! – Llamó la rubia– no es momento para que se pongan a llorar como Magdalena– Les regañó seriamente y sin voltear a mirarlas. – Si mal no recuerdo, Opacho se encuentra en su habitación esperando por ustedes, así que vayan y tranquilicen a esa niña.

No supieron por qué obedecían a la Itako, solo salieron cabizbajas y aún consternadas por la visión que acababan de tener. ¿Su señor Hao estaba…? ¿Estaba…? ¡No! Eso no podía ser… El señor Hao era el shaman más poderoso de todos y sin lugar a dudas _él _se convertiría en el shaman King.

Anna movió un poco la cabeza de Yoh, para acomodarla en su regazo, no sabía por qué lo hacía, solo actuaba por impulso. Entonces lo notó, el cuaderno tenía la pluma plateada en la parte superior, y el último nombre que estaba escrito era: _Hao Asakura._

– Manta– el pequeño levanto la cabeza para mirar a la rubia– quiero que me revises el Death Note de Hao, pero recuerda no debes tocarlo.

El mini genio obedeció y cautelosamente se acercó al cuaderno negro que yacía aún en el piso del lado de Hao. Los ojos de todos se abrieron a más no poder cuando declaró el último nombre: _Yoh Asakura._

– ¿Escribieron sus nombres? – Se preguntó el chino con incredulidad– Pero… ¡¿Qué ganaron con eso?!

– Yo los escuché, joven Tao. – Intervino el samurái

––_Flash back––_

_Había sido un día hermoso, con un sol radiante y luminoso, uno de esos días que son perfectos para dormir, pero luego de la revelación sobre su amo y el gemelo de éste, el samurái tomó un pequeño paseo mientras los vivos cenaban. Ya entrada la noche se dispuso a volver donde su amo y al pasar por la ventana, no pudo evitar fijar su atención en el espíritu del fuego en forma pequeña y espiando a sus respectivos amos…_

– _Tres vidas desperdiciadas y no hemos podido deshacernos de esta maldición– Le llamó la atención encontrar a su amo y al consanguíneo de éste en tan decadente estado emocional–La culpa es mía, soy un idiota._

– _No te culpes onii-chan, no eres el único culpable, yo… ya había encontrado una solución desde hace quinientos años y…_

– _¿Una solución? ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho?! – _"¿Una solución?, si el amo Yoh tiene la solución, ya no tendrá que preocuparse más, ahora veo porque el amo Yoh dice qu todas las personas que pueden ver espíritus son de buen corazón"_ Pensó el "espía"_

– _Porque, necesitaba que estuviéramos separados para llevarlo a cabo– le contestó con una de sus típicas risitas despreocupadas._

– _¿Y qué esperas? ¡Ya suelta la sopa! – Le exigió el otro al castaño de cabello corto._

– _¿Recuerdas qué es lo que dice la ley sobre los discípulos de los shinigami? – Preguntó el menor_

– _Un shinigami debe escoger un discípulo entre las almas de aquellos que hayan poseído el Death Note y ahora se encuentren vagando por el mundo shinigami. Y si el shinigami muere mientras su Death note permanece en manos humanas, éste pasará a ser su sucesor–Recitó el pelilargo _

– _Pero, hay una razón por la que están ligadas esas dos condiciones. – Hao le miró con una ceja levantada._

– _La razón por la que las almas de aquellos que han poseído el Death Note terminan atrapadas en el mundo de los Shinigami es por que sus nombres son escritos en el Death Note por shinigamis. – Le explicó en tono indiferente y con la mirada perdida en el techo._

– _¿Y eso lo concluiste…cómo? – Hao se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo y a su hermano de reojo._

– _Después de mucho meditar y reflexionar, querido hermano._

– _¿Y, entonces, cuál es el plan? _

– _Sólo tú y yo poseemos el Death Note, por si no lo has notado, muchos quieren deshacerse de nosotros– Hao soltó una pequeña risa y pensó "Culpable. La culpa de eso la tengo yo" – Así que, no tendría nada de malo si desaparecemos, habría dos shinigamis menos en la creación, pero con los cientos que hay, no creo que importe. – intentó reír como siempre._

– _¿Estás seguro de esto, Yoh? Yo no tengo nada que perder que no haya perdido ya antes, de hecho lo merezco, engañé a mis seguidores, me aproveché de su confianza y maté a mucha gente, pero tu ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a Anna?_

– _¡Amo Yoh! – Llamó un samurái aparecido de la nada._

– _Hao-sama– apareció también el pequeño espíritu elemental frente al mayor con ojos de cachorro._

– _¿Espíritu del fuego? – A Hao le extrañó ver al pequeño ahí, generalmente nunca le desobedecía._

– _Amidamaru ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el de cabello corto con confusión._

– _No he podido evitar escuchar su conversación – El samurái estaba preocupado, impotente y temeroso por la decisión de su dueño. – ¿Enserio, usted piensa…?_

– _Si vas a intentar evitarlo, tienes cuarenta segundos– intervino el otro Asakura. EL samurái desapareció y en cinco segundos habían escrito sus nombres._

"_Te veré en el otro lado, hermanito" fue su último pensamiento._

–– _Fin del flash back–-_

– Yoh… esta…– Oyeron en la puerta, el peli-verde los siguió cuando Aidamaru les hizo correr detrás de él. Estaba pálido, su consciencia le estaba regañando a gritos desde lo más profundo de su consciencia ¿Por quién? Voces, de todos lados y de ningún sitio a la vez, todas hablando al mismo tiempo por múltiples segundos que le parecieron eternos.

"_¡Eres un Idiota Lyzerg! ¡No eres más que un maldito idiota traidor! Solo provocaste la muerte de un amigo…_–Oía varias voces repitiéndole lo mismo–_ no mereces vivir… ¡Eso es! ¡¡No mereces vivir…!! Eres la peor persona que haya pisado un pie sobre la faz de la tierra. No hay nada más bajo que tú, ni si quiera el polvo. ¿Qué lograste con esto? Nada ¿Y cómo llegaste a esto? ¿Quién te mandó a jurar venganza por la muerte de tus padres? ¿Acaso pensaste que sólo por eso dejarían de estar muertos? ¿No pudiste haber superado el dolor y continuar con tu vida? ¿No pudiste ser otro simpático chico inglés del montón? O simplemente ¿Por qué te uniste a los soldados X? Porque eres débil. Débil… débil…muy débil. No puedes ni controlar a las voces en tu mente_ – Comenzó a escuchar risas en su mente y sintió como si se perdiera en la obscuridad– _¡Qué patético eres! No eres más que un niñito llorón. Sólo cometes errores. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Te volverás a enfocar en una venganza contra un enemigo invisible? ¿A quién vas a odiar ahora? Me muero por ver qué nuevo error cometes, será tan divertido… Pero nos entretiene más observar cómo estas voces te consumen hasta tu muerte. "_

Cayó de rodillas mientras Morphine intentaba tranquilizarlo. Mas su estado de depresión debió ser interrumpido por un torrente de adrenalina que se desató no solo en él, si no en todos los presentes al ver aparecidos ahí a los shinigamis mentores que tomaban en brazos a los gemelos.

– ¡Ustedes! – Exclamó el Tao con algo de rabia – ¿Qué quieren aquí?

– Es un asunto difícil de explicar –Comenzó Ryuuk con su sonrisa inmutable– Estamos en una situación que nunca antes se había dado entre los shinigamis.

– Y si el libro de los shinigami no indica qué hacer en un momento así. – continuó. Rem– Así que, debemos llamar a una reunión urgente, debemos decidir qué hacer en este momento.

– ¿Y para qué se los llevan? – Reclamó Horo horo a los dioses de la muerte.

– A estas alturas ya son mitad Shinigami, pero siguen siendo humanos y no sabemos que hacer con sus almas, hasta entonces el tiempo estará detenido para ellos. Su corazón permanecerá congelado y sus almas perdidas en algún recóndito espacio entre mundos.

– ¿Espacio entre mundos? – Hizo eco el Tao exigiendo una explicación con la mirada.

– Si, verán, existen huecos dentro del libro de los shinigamis de los que nadie nunca se preocupa y uno de ellos es qué hacer cuando un discípulo de shinigami muere cuando tiene el Death Note. Mucho menos está escrito que hacer cuando estos dos son candidatos al puesto de Rey – Rió un poco al ver el cuerpo de Yoh en sus brazos– Jamás se me ocurrió que así fura como las almas de esos humanos llegan a nuestro mundo, y nunca hubiera imaginado que se atreverían a hacer algo como esto. No cabe duda, aquellos humanos que hayan recibido el don de poseer un Death Note, les espera un destino incierto y mutable. Es por eso que son esclavos de sus propias decisiones.

– Pero… debió existir otra forma…– Intervino Ryu con su espada de madera.

– Pues… sui así fuera, lo shinigamis lo sabríamos, pero como no lo sabemos…– Le respondió Ryuuk.

– Es… muy triste– balbuceó Tamao entre lágrimas incontables– Esta es su tercera vida y su primera vida separados y…

– Pareciera que hay desgracias en donde quiera que miran…– Murmuró Anna, ahora de pie.

–Algunos humanos nacen con un la desgracia en su destino y les dice sobrevivientes, otros aceptan llevar la carga del destino en sus sufrimientos y les llama mártires, otros más, sufren para proteger a aquellos que aman. A éstos se les llama de dos formas; a unos les llaman tontos, otros; les dicen héroes. Aunque en su caso, les llaman amigos. –

– Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo, debemos irnos, hay mucho que deliberar en el consejo de shinigamis – Antes hizo una pausa para mirar a la rubia a los ojos – Por cierto Anna, lo mejor será que valores mucho tui vida, porque de no ser por Yoh, tu tiempo vital seguiría siendo muy corto.– Todos quedaron en shock

– ¿Cómo dices? – Anna estaba confundida, aunque en su exterior se mostrase muy molesta.

– A estas alturas, ya son mitad humanos-mitad shinigamis, así que hay una regla que aún se aplica. Una ley natural, que dice que cuando un shinigami utiliza el Death Note para salvarle la vida a un humano, además de que este morirá, los años de vida que le resten se sumarán a los años de vida de el humano que haya salvado. –Los ojos de Anna se abrieron a más no poder– Desde el principio, el primer vestigio en ellos que los marcaba como shinigamis en entrenamiento fueron sus ojos, con ellos pueden ver el tiempo de vida que le queda a un humano al igual que su nombre.

––_Flash Back––_

_Se hallaba la mansión de la familia Asakura en silencio el cual era roto por lso pasos de dos personas. Una, era la matriarca de la gran familia shamanica y siguiéndole, una nueva aprendiz. La anciana Kino caminaba un par de metros más adelante que la pequeña rubia._

– _Apresúrate, niña– Llamo autoritaria al detenerse frente a una puerta. La rubia aceleró su paso hasta casi perder el equilibrio. La anciana lanzó un bufido de "Aún le falta mucho por aprender" y se encontraron en el patio principal donde Yoh se hallaba descansando de su entrenamiento (sin permiso) Dejó sola a Anna y la pequeña se acercó al que le habían anunciado como su prometido._

– _Hola…– llamó con algo de desconfianza._

–_Hola– Le devolvió el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa– Yo soy Yoh, Yoh Asakura._

– _Yo soy… _

– _Anna– le interrumpió el otro antes de que la rubia se presentara – tienes un nombre muy bonito ¿Te molestarías si te llamo Annita?_

– _¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? – Exigió una respuesta la niña_

– _¡Es un secreto!_

––_Fin del flash back––_

Los shinigamis desaparecieron poco a poco mientras sus figuras se transmutaban en humo, dejando al viento las palabras_ "Les mantendremos informados" _y el último vestigio material de los aprendices, fueron unos audífonos naranjas y unos aretes de estrellas.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, casi una semana y el torneo no tuvo ningún avance. Los shamanes de oriente sentían los días muy repetitivos, como si vivieran lo mismo una y otra vez, quizá porque el restaurant apache seguía vacío (y también por lo mismo, nadie se enteró de la "desaparición" de los gemelos Asakura) o porque todos los días salían a enbtrenar temprano, pero realmente no sentían deseos de entrenar, solo permanecían ahí sentados en el desierto, esperando una noticia de Yoh y Hao. Inclusive la Doncella Jeean y Lyzerg se habían sumado a ellos.

Los grandes espíritus guardaron un silencio muy prolongado y comenzaron a declara fuera de la competencia a muchos shamanes sin motivo aparente. Simplemente de un momento a otro el oráculo virtual mostraba el mensaje "Expulsado" y oficialmente se encontraba fuera. Al grupo de shamanes de lejano oriente no les importó ya, se encontraban pensando en cuál sería la decisión de los altos mandos del consejo shinigami.

– ¿Siguen esperando? – Oyeron la voz de Silver. – Este asunto, por lo que veo, concierne a seres inmortales, puede que su espera dure años, quizá siglos.

–No me importa, si es necesario, tomaré el Death Note para hacerlos aparecer– Sentenció la rubia con un gesto psicópata y en hora buena, se presentaron Ryuuk y Rem.

– Saludos pequeños humanos– Habló con un deje de burla el shinigami.

– Ryuuk– pronunció la rubia en tono indiferente a modo de "saludo".

– El consejo ha tomado una decisión–todos prestaron suma atención – Si realmente quieren que esos dos regresen a este lado de la existencia, deben irlos a buscar a ese mundo en el que se encuentran atrapados ahora. – En un movimiento de manos aparecieron los cuerpos de Yoh y Hao, también mostrando sus características de shinigami: Yoh con sus alas negras y extrañas marcas de media luna en el rostro justo debajo de los ojos; y Hao, con las orejas y cola de gato negro unas garras muy afiladas y una sola marca de media luna en su frente y la otra en el cuello.

– Solo deben de entrar en la dimensión dentro de sus corazones y traer sus almas a sus cuerpos. En cuanto lo hagan, volverán a ser simples humanos. – Terminó Ryuuk

– Pero debemos advertirles, – intervino Remm– No se distraigan con aquello que llegaran a encontrar en el interior, de lo contrario podrían perderse por el resto de la eternidad. – Y nuevamente los vieron desaparecer en forma de humo.

* * *

Silver los llevó al territorio sagrado, según la señora Goldva, en ese sitio las fuerzas que separan a este mundo de los demás son aún más delgadas que en el resto del planeta, así que ahí sería un buen lugar para comenzar.

Anna tomó el rosario de los mil ochenta en una mano y la bitácora mágica en otro.

– ¿Preparados? – Cuestionó la itako.

– Siempre lo estamos–Respondió el peliazul del gupo.

– ¡Espérennos! – Oyeron las voces de tres chicas.

– ¿Qué hace el trío de la flor? – Cuestionó Lyzerg.

– ¡No son los únicos preocupados, tenemos que buscar a nuestro señor Hao!– Exclamó Matty.

– Mary, extraña a su señor Hao.

– El señor Hao es nuestra familia– essa voz vinmo muy cerca del piso, era Opacho.

– Muy bien, entonces está decidido. – Finalizó el Tao. Laitako formó varios sellos y con el rosario abrió una puerta flotante en medio de los gemelos.

Su expresión era tan serena…

– "Ya vamos por ustedes, Yoh…"– Len Tao

_Algunos humanos nacen con un la desgracia en su destino y les dice sobrevivientes,  
otros aceptan llevar la carga del destino en sus sufrimientos y les llama mártires,  
otros más, sufren para proteger a aquellos que aman.  
A éstos se les llama de dos formas;  
a unos les llaman tontos, a otros les dicen héroes.  
Aunque en su caso, les llaman amigos._

_Rem._

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

_HORUS: (aun detrás de un escudo) Se lso dije! No voy a dejar las osas así nada más, y les advierto: ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO! Pero no os desesperéis, que el capitulo final estará lleno de cosas lindas, tristes, graciosas, adorables, KAWAII!!  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que Lau no me asesine… Pero si eso significa que me dejen review… mándenme todas las amenazas de muerte que quieran!!!!! MATTANE!!!_


	5. Una tarde de pereza Final

**No quiero ese destino**

_Yami Horus: ¡¡Al fin!! ¡¡Este es el capítulo final de mi fic de shaman King!! Es el primerito de todos mis fics que termíno (Cara de emoción) ¡¡Aleluya!! ¡Gloria a Ra en el cielo! ¡Y enla tierra paz a todas sus criaturas! Pero (se va detrás del escudo), por si las dudas, me quedo aquí atrás, no sea que todavía quieran matarme… (Yo espero que no, por que vean que he dejado de hacer otras cosas que también son importantes por escribirlo)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y Death Note le pertenece a Ohba Tsugumi y Asami Yuuko. A mí solo me pertenece la idea general del crossover_

* * *

"_Seguro que todo se solucionara"  
Yoh Aasakura_

**Capitulo 5: Una tarde de pereza (Final)**

La itako formó varios sellos y con el rosario abrió una puerta flotante en medio de los gemelos.

— No sabemos cómo resulte esta misión, así que Kanna, Jun, Ryu y Fausto se quedarán con Silver a vigilar que el portal no se cierre, en dado caso de que lo haga, inserten su energía espiritual en el rosario y envíennos una señal. — Respondieron que sí con un cabeceo. Kanna iba a protestar, pero de inmediato recapacitó y comprendió que el conjuro no duraría por siempre.

— Déjeme ir con usted señorita Anna, tal vez no sea de mucha utilidad en ese mundo, pero al menos déjeme intentarlo— Rogó Amidamaru. Ella cerró los ojos y no cambió su tono serio.

— Si así lo quieres, puedes venir.

— Se lo agradezco, señorita Anna. — Y el samurái tomo su forma pequeña par poderlos seguir.

—Manta, Opacho, Tamao y Pilika también se deben quedar, ya que desconocemos qué clase de peligros nos esperen en el interior de este mundo. — Ordenó la rubia a lo que los mayores asintieron y los demás se aventuraban en el interior de el vacío que contenía las almas de los Asakura.

— "_Ya vamos por ustedes, Yoh…Hao…"— _Len Tao

El interior de aquél túnel transdimensional donde la luz y a oscuridad se mezclaban sin llegar a la homogeneidad en ningún punto, pareciera que fueran insolubles la una en la otra, siendo más densa en alguna de las dos formas en sitios aleatorios. A veces parecía haber un orden, a veces no.

— Oye Anna— llamó el chino a la rubia— ¿Estás segura de que funcionará esto?

— Realmente no, — Contestó la que lideraba al grupo que caminaba en esa dimensión sin sentido—… este conjuro era utilizado antiguamente para realizar exorcismos pero era tan arriesgado que casi no se utilizaba. — Los demás escuchaban atentos a lo que la itako les decía y sin parar de caminar en esa "tierra" sin caminos— Según lo que encontré en la bitácora mágica, al utilizar este conjuro se encontraría el interior de la mente del individuo y al demonio en cuestión rápidamente, pero, este sitio es otra dimensión, quizá es pequeña, pero no sabemos hacia dónde nos conduzca finalmente.

— Qué reconfortante— Sarcásticamente comentó el Tao.

— ¿Qué pasa chinito? ¿Tienes miedito? — Comentó bulón el ainu.

— Que tu lo estés no significa que yo también, Horo-baka— El ainu iba a protestar pero mejor se mordió la lengua.

— Señorita Anna, mire— Llamó el peli-verde al notar un espacio donde misteriosamente el caos encontraba un orden dentro de esa "nube". Ahí flotando se encontraban lo que parecían ser ventanas hechas con luces y sombras dispuestas en sitios al azar. Entre ellas veían caminar dos siluetas, una de largo cabello y orejas de gato, mientras que a su lado se hallaba otra de alas negras.

— ¡Yoh! / ¡Señor Hao!— Llamaron al tiempo que aceleraban el paso hasta que se encontraron corriendo en busca del casi inexistente rastro de los gemelos Asakura.

— ¡Yoh! ¡Espera! — Llamó el peliverde adelantándose un poco.

— ¡Señor Hao! ¡No nos deje! — Llamó Matty con lágrimas en los ojos. Las figuras de lso gemelos parecieron desaparecer de la ruta que seguían y reaparecieron contemplando una de las "ventanas" que se hallaban más adelante; luego dieron un paso al frente y se internaron a donde quiera que esa fuente de luz les condujera.

— ¡Alto! — Ordenó el tiburón Tao cuando al fin alcanzaron la ventana, y en ese momento ellos fueron absorbidos también en ese espacio de luz cegadora. Sintieron una larga caída que les hizo cerrar los ojos por reflejo y cuando los abrieron.

— _¿Qué es este sitio?_ — Se hallaron en un bosque.

— Este lugar se encuentra entre mundos, quizá también sea un portal hacia ellos. —Respondió la Itako.

— No sé por qué, pero me parece muy familiar, señorita Anna. — Murmuró el samurái.

— ¡Por ahí! — Señaló Mary señalando un par de sombras perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

— ¡Vamos! — Exclamó el Tao cuando un par de figuras ataviadas con vestimentas samurái, uno en color rojo y otro en color negro, salieron de sus espaldas y les cortaron el paso.

— ¡Alto! ¡¿Quién se atreve a pasar a las tierras de nuestro maestro?! — Hablaron al unísono. Ambos atacantes llevaban el rostro cubierto por más caras de metal que solo dejaban visualizarlos ojos de sus portadores, llevaban el cabello recogido en colas de caballo altas, ambos eran de cabello largo y castaño y aparentemente de ojos negros.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren sabandijas? — Amenazó el Tao. — ¡Estamos buscando a nuestros amigos y ustedes nos están estorbando!

—Nosotros defendemos el sitio de nuestro maestro ¡Si sabes lo que te conviene te irás ahora! ¡Si quieres morir te enfrentarás a nosotros! —

— Con gusto acepto su reto, ahora sabrán ¡Quién es el gran Len Tao! — Los tres se pusieron en guardia mientras los demás solo miraban; podrían utilizar sus posesiones de almas, pero esos parecían ser simples humanos que no la debían ni la temían a nadie.

Vieron la lanza cruzar contra las dos espadas que, perfectamente sincronizadas, atacaban en forma de espejo. Cruzaban arriba y abajo cuando en un momento, la lanza de Len Tao fue partida por la mitad.

— Parece que tu lanza está muerta— Declaró con una leve risa el samurái de armadura negra. Cuando en las espadas de ambos se comenzaron a manifestar pequeñas grietas y finalmente estas se pasaron a quebrar.

— Parece que no es la única— Se burló el chino.

— Cierto, el siguiente eres tú— Respondieron los atacantes. El Tao estaba a punto de responder cuando una figura a caballo vino a interrumpir su duelo.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?! — Exigió un samurái pelirrojo vestido con armadura azul

— ¡Espías del terrateniente! — Contestó el de la armadura roja con un puño levantado, todos lo miraron por breves diez segundos por la familiaridad de su voz.

— ¿Espías dices? — Preguntó el recién venido.

— ¡No somos espías! — Intervino el peliverde— sólo buscamos a…— Bajó la mirada— nuestros amigos— El samurái bajó del caballo y se dirigió a los otros dos que eran más bajos que él y le planto un fuerte golpe en el medio de la cabeza a cada uno — En estos casos lo mejor es llevarlos con el maestro para que él determine lo que hay que hacer. — Miró las puntas de las espadas sobre la hierba.

— ¡¿Rompieron las espadas que recién se forjaron?! Veo que están doblemente condenados. — Los otros dos parecieron mirarle con desprecio, el samurái retiró la máscara y mostró su rostro a los shamanes que recién llegaban a ese mundo extraño— Por favor, disculpen las bakaneidades _(esta palabra tiene la patente registrada a nombre de Lau Ishtar ®, creadora de Una Venganza Después de 1000 años)_ de mis compañeros. Aún son muy jóvenes y ser idiotas está en su naturaleza, permítanme guiarlos a la casa de mi maestro, mi nombre es Kaji, por cierto.

Los shamanes hicieron lo indicado y siguieron hasta llegar a una casa parecida a la de la familia Asakura, pero ésta era más pequeña en comparación. Se hallaba al pie de una montaña, en un espacio plano en una saliente de esta. Para llegar hasta ahí, tuvieron que subir por un trecho de casi cien escalones, hechos con piedras de río.

—Hemos llegado— anunció— Por favor, síganme, mi maestro se encuentra en el templo. Le siguieron de nuevo hasta una de las puertas que al abrirse revelaron la imagen de un hombre que vestía una túnica negra con plateado y cabello blanco de espaldas a ellos y él mismo frente a una enorme estatua de Buda. El pelirrojo les hizo pasar y tomaron asiento a espaldas del hombre tan importante. Kaji hizo una reverencia desde ell costado de la habitación con los otros dos discipulos y sin mirar al frente habló.

— Perdóneme que lo perturbe en su meditación, sansei. Pero este par encontró a estas personas cruzando por su dominio y argumentan que son espías

— ¿Espías dices? — El peli-blanco se giró para ver a los recién llegados que estaban más que impresionados al ver quién era el sensei de Kaji.

— ¡Así es, sensei! — Se adelantó el de armadura roja— Entraron en sus dominios sin ser vistos, ¡Tiene que ser espías!

— Entonces dime, si son espías, ¿Por qué vienen a plena luz del día? — El más joven no pudo responder. — O, si fueran espías ¿Traerían a una itako con ellos? — Se puso en pié y miró cabizbajos a los discípulos más jóvenes. — Muéstrenme sus armas— Ninguno movió un musculo— Como lo sospeché, no sólo han atacado a unos viajeros inocentes, ¡También han vuelto a romper sus espadas!

— Lo sentimos, sensei. — Se oyó la voz del de armadura negra. — .No era nuestra intención, sólo queríamos que estuviera orgulloso de nosotros.

— Nunca busquen la aprobación de nadie. Los únicos que hacen eso son las mascotas. — Respondió severo el sensei— Vayan con Mosuke, pídanle perdón por haber destruido deliberadamente un par de espadas nuevas y júrenle que mejorarán.

— Sí sensei— El mayor volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez, mirando hacia los recién llegados. — Sientanse bienvenidos a mi casa viajeros pueden quedarse tanto tiempo como deseen, yo soy algo así como el amo de este territorio, mi nombre es Amidamaru. Y creo que Kaji ya debió haberse presentado con ustedes y por algo supongo que este par aún no lo hace. — Los que antes los atacaron retiraron las máscaras de sus rostros y los demás quedaron en shock (bien disimulado, claro está).

— Ellos son mis aprendices más jóvenes, Yohamaru y Haomiku, son gemelos y créanme cuando les digo que son muy bakas que no piensan antes de actuar.

— ¿Decían algo de unos espías? — Cuestionó el tiburón chino.

— Si, verán, estas tierras no le pertenecen a nadie, pero hay gente que viene de muchos lugares para construir sus viviendas por la cercanía con el río. Dicen que yo gobierno aquí porque durante muchos años fui el único habitante de esta montaña junto con mi amigo Mosuke. Hace algunos años, el terrateniente se empeñó en la idea de que la gente venía para levantarse en su contra y envían espías en busca de nuestra morada con la misión de asesinar a todo el que encuentren. — Se giró a mirar a sus alumnos— Yohamaru, Haomiku, ¿Ya se han disculpado?

— No sensei— respondieron a coro— ¡Los sentimos!

Luego de esta reunión con el "amo" de esas tierras se encontraron con los gemelos. Eran idénticos a Yoh y Hao, pero no eran ellos. Los admiraron en un punto más alejado del patio de entrenamiento con su maestro dándoles indicaciones:_"No, Yohamaru! Tu espada se rompe por que recibes el ataque con la espada horizontal, ¡Debe estar en forma diagonal! ¡Diagonal! ¡Piensa en un triangulo! ¡Haomiku! ¡La punta siempre va en dirección al cuello! ¡No la sujetes así! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡No me ignores muchachito! ¡Tienes suerte de que esta espada sea de bambú o ya la habrías vuelto a romper!"_

— ¿Qué es este sitio? — Preguntó de nuevo el ainu.

— Se ve como un recuerdo, pero nada de lo que aquí ocurre es tal cosa. — Respondió la itako.

— ¿Una ilusión? — Preguntó el Tao

—No, es otro mundo, algo que pudo ser y no fue.

— Estoy tan honrado, mi amo yoh es mi discípulo en este lugar… —El samurái veía la escena con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. — ¡En este mundo mi amo Yoh parece ser muy felíz!

De repente todo a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse y se encontraron nuevamente en el mismo espacio caótico del principio, con esa imagen del patio de entrenamiento congelándose en esa ventana luminosa.

— Aún no los hallamos — murmuró Lyzerg.

— ¡Miren por ahí! — Señaló Chocolove a otra ventana, esta vez mezclada, la mitad obscura y la mitad luminosa.

Volvieron a ver las sombras de aquellos dos ser absorbidas por el visor y ellos les siguieron. Esta vez aterrizaron en un edificio de estilo europeo de trescientos años de antigüedad, parecía más bien uno de esos castillos de los que hablaban los románticos en sus obras durante el siglo XIX.

En este "mundo", ellos parecían ser los fantasmas, ya que miraban todo desde un punto elevado donde les era posible visualizar en su totalidad dos habitaciones separadas por una puerta al mismo tiempo.

— "_¿Qué es esto?"_ — Se preguntaban los observadores.

— Parece que…—Lyzerg reconoció el lugar— Esta se parece a la academia donde yo solía estudiar… pero…

Una melodía los sacó de sus contemplaciones. En un extremo había un piano y una persona que lo tocaba, era una melodía triste (pero muy hermosa) que acompañaba al dulce sonido de un violín proveniente de la habitación contigua, cruzando el sonido por balcón que iluminaba con las ultimas luces de la tarde hasta inundar la sala con la triste melodía.

La silueta tras del violín vestía una camisa blanca del siglo de las luces y el resto de su traje rea un pantalón negro y un chaleco con una joya roja adornándole el cuello de la camisa, tenía el cabello corto y castaño, mientras que el piano era esgrimido por una figura muy similar pero de cabello largo, lo que no cambiaba era la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de ambos.

De repente el que tocaba el violín cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre en el proceso.

— ¡Otouto! — Llamó el de cabello largo — ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy… bien…— Respondió una débil voz proveniente del otro lado de una puerta enorme. — no te preocupes onii-chan.

— Mejor regresa a la cama— Indicó el otro que estaba recargado en el otro lado.

— Supongo, que no es buen momento para practicar. — Rió el violinista con hilillo de sangre fluyendo de su melancólica sonrisa.

— Creo que esa fue la razón por la que el director nos hizo separar ¿No te parece? Sarcasmo por parte del pelilargo.

— Ha… Tranquilízate, solo debo volver a la cama y seguir las indicaciones del doctor: Reposo absoluto…

— Y tomar la medicina— Le completó su gemelo, el otro se mostró más animado

— ¡Por Kami! — Se lamentó el otro con cascaditas miniatura—Esa cosa sabe a los gises que hicimos en el laboratorio.

— ¿Y quién te mandó a probar los gises?

— Buen punto— Comenzaron a reír— ¿Sabes? Iré con el director por la llave, debo vigilar que te mantengas en la cama o si no, te golpearé tan fuerte en la cabeza que despertarás el domingo. Olvídate de practicar, estás enfermo.

— Hai, onii-chan— La visión de volvió borrosa hasta que finalmente se desvaneció y en la ventana se congelaba la imagen de dos jóvenes siendo separados por un muro.

—Eso fue raro— Murmuró Horo.

— Un doble punto de vista…— Respondió el chino— Eso… significa que estamos atrapados dentro de un sueño— los demás miraron al de ojos dorados— No podemos salir de las ventanas a menos que terminemos de ver el sueño.

— ¡E_h_ _h_ierto! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!— exclamó el comediante

— ¡Mira chocolatito, más te vale que no sea uno de tus chistes o te juro que…!— Amenazó Matty.

— No, no eh eho— Se defendió—Recuerdo que mi maehtro holía dehírme que, cuando uno ehta profundamente dormido, hu alma vaga por el mundo de loh hueños que eh diferente al mundo real o a la otra vida y no he dehpertará hahta que he canhe de los hueños— Escucharon con atención al chico del afro— Uno no puede dehpertar a menoh que hu cuerpo o hu mente ya no hoporte ehtar en el mundo de loh hueños o ahta que ehté heguro de que eh tiempo de dehpertar

— Así que… teóricamente despertarán cuando se sientan listos— Dedujo el ainu.

— Esperen ¿Qué tal si la única forma de hacerlos despertar es haciéndoles ver que pueden hacerlo? — Ahí habló el futuro detective— No han despertado pro que sus cuerpos están congelados en el tiempo y su mentes se reúsan a despertar por estas imágenes, lugares en los que no son shinigamis.

— ¡Seor Hao! — Llamó Mary mientras señalaba una ventana obscura en su totalidad en el que se aventuraban las almas de Yoh y Hao.

— ¿Qué sitio es este? — Preguntó extrañado el ainu al estar rodeados de obscuridad, cuando una luz les cegó momentáneamente y los gritos de la multitud enloquecida; estaban en un escenario.

— ¡¿Y ehto?! — Exclamó el comediante sorprendido por la multitud frete a ellos, pero notaron que seguían apareciendo como fantasmas por como los ignoraron al iluminarse un par de figuras con vestiduras negras; estaban eemedio de un concierto, una de las figuras comenzó con un par de estrofas de una canción… (_Cancion: "Fire!"Openig de Digimon Frontier, versión en español)_

— Fuego ardiente dentro de mí,  
mi mirada esta en el horizonte.  
Decepción huyó, llegaré a la meta.

Se cumplirá lo sé,  
el futuro un triunfo me depara,  
nada se interpondrá  
la debilidad se esfumó…

La figura de cabello largo al igual que el otro de cabello corto, vestía unos guates que dejaban a la vista las yemas de los dedos, una camisa negra sin mangas algo ajustada a su cuerpo y unos pantalones de mezclilla en color negro también. La diferencia entra ambos atuendos era que el primero llevaba en el pecho una estrella blanca y el otro llevaba lo que parecía el contorno de una hoja y llevaba puesta una chaqueta con capucha lanuda.

La música cambió súbitamente para dar paso a la canción del de cabello corto _(Canción: Hirari, Segundo Opeing de Digimon Savers, Version en español por Dualey) _

—Es muy difícil retomar el vuelo cuando el dolor está  
muy dentro de mi corazón.  
Yo se que el viento me guiará hacia el arcoíris que lejano está  
Y así mis sueños alcanzar.  
Hacia el cielo miraré y mis objetivos  
sin duda cumpliré.

— ¿Esto es parte de sus sueños? — el chino estaba boquiabierto.

— Ya cálmate tiburonsin — el peli-azul estaba encantado con el concierto— disfrutemos de este sueño en lo que acaba. — El silencio se apoderó del lugar y ambos anunciaron:

— Esta canción, es nuestra despedida ¡Los amamos! —Y así comenzó a tocar una música de órgano a modo de intro _(Canción: Futatsu no kudou to akai tsumi, Vampire Kight Guilty, segundo opening, versión en espñol por Dualkey_) Y comenzaron a cantar primero el pelilargo y luego el de cabello corto, juntos después y volviendo a empezar el mismo ciclo…

En mis rojos sueños de inmortal, parece que ya no lo puedo contener  
No te quiero apartar...  
Ya muchas veces he tenido que ocultar lo que yo soy en realidad,  
lo tengo que callar y debo pretender ser alguien que ya no soy.  
Mi anterior mirar, tan llena de bondad, ahora vislumbra crueldad,  
debo vivir, con esta carga en el interior.  
Y aunque esté herido mi corazón y se esté hundiendo en la perdición  
y que estoy aun aquí en esta obscuridad,  
De ti nunca me podré olvidar…  
En mis rojos sueños de inmortal parece que ya no lo puedo contener,  
pero al volvernos a encontrar,  
nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar.  
Cayendo, cayendo en espiral con este secreto del cual nadie sabrá,  
No puedo volver a ser el de antes pues estoy maldito

— ¡Muchas gracias! — y desaparecieron en una esquina del escenario, el grupo que buscaba les siguió hasta una puerta que los guió a unas cortas escaleras. Bajaron y se hallaron en una habitación digna de una estrella.

— ¡Escape perfecto! — Sentenció el de cabello largo. — ¡Las fans están allá afuera y creen que vamos en esa limusina! Y nosotros estaremos aquí abajo descansando

— ¡Amen a eso onii-chan! — Secundo el pelicorto.

De repente se oyó un ruido, alguien bajaba las escaleras. Se asustaron. Pero se aliviaron cuando vieron bajar a una peli-rosada

— ¡Tamao! — gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Una rubia no pudo evitarlo, pero sintió algo de envidia ver a su prometido emocionarse por ver a la segunda aprendiz…-

— Ha salido ben onii-sama-tachi (hermanos) — Les dijo conuna amplia sonrisa Esta no se parecía a la Tamao que ellos conocían.

— Creímos que no vendrías, hermanita— Dijo Hao.

— Lo que pasa es que me encontré con mi novio y…— De repente Yoh se levantó de susitio en un sillón de rayas negras con blanco e interrogó a la pelirrosada.

— ¿Novio? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cuál es su grado de estudios? — Preguntó algo alarmado. Nunca se imaginaron que Yoh fuera de esos hermanos sobreprotectores

— Yoh-onii-sama, estás exagerando. Aprende de Hao-nii-sama, él está tranquilo. — Efectivamente El pelilargo estaba de lo más cómodo en el sillón de rayas bebiendo té. — ¿Cuál es tu secreto para estar tan tranquilo, Hao-nii-sama?

— Fácil, solo me conformo con planear la mejor forma de liberar a tu novio de su patética existencia y que parezca un accidente—A los observadores se les cayó una gota gigante dela nuca y nuevamente esta escena se congelaba en un cuadro irreal y surrealista.

— Debemos seguir buscando— Apuntó el chino, mas esta vez fue una de las ventanas la que les atrapó, e instantáneamente se vieron en una casa muy familiar.

— Esto es…— La luz de un sol radiante (pero no muy intenso) les deslumbró un poco y les desconcertó escuchar los cantos de los pájaros.

— Parece ser un lugar muy tranquilo— Soltó el peli-verde Los demás se sorprendieron al encontrar la pensión en la que se habían visto muchas veces.

— Y lo es— Respondió Anna sintiendo nostalgia de la pensión donde su futuro esposo y su grupo de esclavos, es decir, los amigos bakas de su prometido, compartían un amplísimo repertorio de recuerdos felices.

— Mira ahí— Murmuró el Tao mientras que veían las sombras de los gemelos contemplándose a sí mismos en esa casa. Un recuerdo que compartían mezclado con eventos que sólo podían haberse dado en las mentes de los dos…

— ¡Despierten! — Se oyó el grito del ainu en el piso de arriba mientras que Yoh era apresurado a bajar al comedor seguido por su gemelo el pirómano , donde una itako con el uniforme de la secundaria aguardaba su desayuno junto con un chino, la hermana del peliazul, y una adivina de cabello rosa..

— Está delicioso— expresó sin cambiar su expresión

— ¡Ha,ha! — Rió el peliazul— ¡Todo sabe mejor si le pones mantequilla!

— Pero…— Interrumpió el castaño— es muy temprano aún para estar desayunando…— el ainuse apresuró a tomarlo por el cuello para murmurarle al oído con expresión macabra.

— Será mejor que te lo termines todo, los que dejan sobras los castigan en el infierno— El otro soltó dos cascadas de sus ojos

— No quiero ir al infierno…

— Te quejas como un babé— lo regañó el chino.

— ¿Y tú no, Tiboron Tao? — Ese fue sarcasmo del shaman de fuego que comenzó a pelear inmediatamente con el chino. el ainu estaba preparando una mesa de apuestas mientrs que su hermana lo regañaba, hasta que una rubia les golpeó tan fuerte, que Len tuvo miedo de hablar.

Los observadores estaban atónitos ante esta escena y tardaron un tiempo en notar la prescencia del objeto de su búsqueda frente a ellos.

— Parece divertido…— Hao

— Es muy tranquilo…— Yoh

De repente la Itako lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con todas sus fuerzas

— ¡Ya despierta! ¡Esto no es real! — Los ojos de ambos parecieron iluminarse de nuevo y tanto los gemelos como la escena de la pensión y las misteriosas ventanas desaparecieron y regresaron a esa nube heterogénea de energías, de repente la puerta apareció frente a ellos y salieron de aquél mundo.

Lo último que vieron con mucha alegría, fue cómo los Asakura volvían a resprar y las características de shinigami desaparecían en un abrisna de aire… o casi oro completo

Anna despertó de su sueño, se había quedado dormida mientras veía las noticias del medio día, Esa tarde era un poco inusual en la casa, principalmente por el silencio en que se encontraba. Recorrió los pasillos del lugar buscando por signos de vida.

Encontró a Jun Tao en el Messenger hablando con una amiga de Corea y otra de Vietnam; Len Tao estaba jugando ajedrez con Horo Horo (Ya le había ganado por vigésima vez seguida) con Lyzerg de espectador y Chocolove de comentarista (O algo así, estaba tan aburrido que se durmió con u micrófono en al mano). Tamao, Pilika y Jeean platicaban fluidamente mientras bebían algo de chocolate en la cocina; el trío de la flor, disfrutaba de los baños termales.

Salió al patio de la pensión y miró a su prometido y a su cuñado observando las nubes junto con Manta cuando deberían de estar entrenando. No dijo nada, no protesto ni regañó a nadie, hace tiempo que necesitaba un poco de paz en Fumbari. Sonrió para sí. Ahora no quería complicarle la vida a nadie (por más divertido que fuera) solo los dejaría disfrutar de esa tarde perezosa que parecía sacada de un sueño.

"_Cuando un shinigami muere al estar su Death Note en las manos de un ser humano,  
éste pasará a ser el discípulo de otro shinigami para reemplazar al shinigami difunto,  
mas si el humano pierde la vida antes de que su tiempo de prueba sea completado,  
la responsabilidad sobre éste pasará a manos del shinigami mentor.  
En el dado caso de que el shinigami muerto sea el rey de los shinigami,  
y exista más de un discípulo vivo y/o renieguen del Death Note,  
o su periodo de vida acabe en manos de una criatura diferente a un shinigami  
los humanos se convertirán en almas que vaguen errantes por el mundo,  
hasta que hallen redención.  
Mas si el humano desea seguir con vida regla de los 13 días del Death Note entrará en vigor_

_Libro del shinigami.  
Anexo dictaminado por Ryuuk  
Rey shinigami del escudo de manzanas._

_AUN NO ES EL FIN_

* * *

_Yami Horus: Hehehe… ya sé que les dije que este sería el final ¡Y así es! Excepto por que nos falta el epílogo. ¡No se lo pierdan mis amadísimos lectorcitos! Prepárense para leer el…_

Capitulo 7: "¡Sonríe!" (Epílogo) 


	6. ¡Sonríe! Epílogo

**No quiero ese destino**

_Yam Horus: ¡Salutaciones! ¿Cómo están mis lectores? Como ya les dije este es el final-final (final DEFINITIVO) de éste mi crossover.  
Hao: Espero que lo disfruten y que mi sufrimiento haya valido la pena y por cierto, agradézcanle a mi prima desobligada que lo acabara antes de año nuevo.  
Yami Horus: que malo eres, XD pero... ¿ no se te olvida algo?  
Hao: ah! Sí, mi prima les ha preparado una super sorpresa para el final  
Yami Horus: Disfruten su lectura!!_

_P.D.: Los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y Death Note le pertenece a Ohba Tsugumi y Asami Yuuko. A mí solo me pertenece la idea general del crossover_

* * *

"_El precio por la libertad del discípulo de un shinigami,  
es aquello de lo que nos alimentamos los shinigamis;  
virtudes y vicios de los seres humanos,  
depende de cuáles sean más fuertes en ellos._

_Libro del shinigami.  
Anexo dictaminado por Ryuuk  
Rey shinigami del escudo de manzanas._

**Capitulo 6: "¡Sonríe!" (Epílogos)**

"_Mi vida nunca había sido sencilla, primero estuve a punto de perder a mi hermano antes de nacer, luego mi madre murió, paso el tiempo, morí, reencarné… Ya no sé para qué estoy vivo… ¡Aguarden un segundo! ¡¿Estoy vivo?!_

_Lo último que recuerdo, es que Yoh y yo habíamos escrito nuestros nombres en el Death Note y después nos despertamos en la enfermería de la aldea"._ Gire la cabeza y encontré a mi hermanito, también despierto

— ¿Estamos vivos o muertos? — pregunté incrédulamente.

— Vivos…—nos contestó una voz siniestra.

— Ryuuk…— Murmuró mi ototo.

— Hehehe—rió el otro— Vaya que nos han hecho pasar muchas complicaciones, niños mal portados. Hemos tenido muchos problemas por su rebeldía.

— Parece que tu plan no funcionó, Yoh. — Dije molesto, la sola presencia de los shinigami arruinaba mi buen humor ¿Y en dónde se supone que estábamos? Me parecía familiar… ¿Era el territorio sagrado? _"¡¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?! Mejor aún ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, no es igual que como hace quinientos años. Está cubierto por una densa niebla y la luz de los grandes espíritus no la puede traspasar…Lo único visible (y la razón por la que lo reconozco) son los dibujos de el piso."_

— Al contrario— Intervino Rem, que apareció frente a nosotros. — Su condición de shinigamis discípulos ha sido removida. Por nuestro nuevo Rey.

— ¿Nuevo Rey? —Repliqué, me sentí tonto de contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta. ¡Solo un idiota contesta a una pregunta con otra pregunta!

— Así es. Pero su libertad tiene un precio. —_ "Lo sabía, estos malditos dioses de la muerte siempre juegan con nosotros"_

— ¿Y cuál es el precio? — Preguntó inocente mi ototo. Conociendo a Ryuuk y Rem, seguramente que sería algo terrible… Espero que no se lleven mi buena suerte.

— No se preocupen, ya lo hemos tomado. No lo notarán ahora, pero… quizá…. en un rato lo harán.

— Pero igual llevarán la cicatriz de shinigami en sus cuerpos. — Y cuando acabaron de decir todo eso desaparecieron. ¡Enserio que me hartan! Por los grandes espíritus que necesitaré una buena terapia después de esto. Un momento… ya soy libre… mi hermano debió pensar lo mismo porque nos miramos y gritamos al mismo tiempo:

— ¡Somos libres! — Y una luz nos cegó a ambos, cuando abrimos los ojos, nos sorprendió mucho el lugar en el que estábamos.

— ¡Despertaron! — Escuché la voz de mi "linda cuñadita" en algún lugar de ese sitio (enserio que Yoh debe ser un completo masoquista o estar muy loco para al grado de arriesgar su vida con tal de salvarla) ¡¿Eh?! Momento, ¿Y la niebla a dónde se fue? Y… ¿Qué hace el montón de bakas que tiene Yoh por amigos aquí? Se supone que, además de los apaches, solo el Sháman King puede pisar territorio sagrado. (¿Acaso cambiaron las reglas en estos quinientos años de ausencia o y no me avisaron o qué demonios pasa aquí?)

— ¡Hola, Annita! — le saludó simpáticamente con unas de esas sonrisitas algo fastidiosas de siempre. Un momento. ¿No se asustó de ver a su prometida? Que yo recuerde lo que siempre le ha impedido decirle abiertamente a Anna sus sentimientos es el miedo que le tiene y…

— ¡Señor Hao! — Oí que gritaban tres voces y antes de que pudiera voltear a ver quién me llamaba, las tres escandalosas del trío de la flor me cayeron encima y me abrazaron tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

— Hola chicas… yo también estoy… muy feliz de verlas ¡Auch! pero…

— ¡Señor Hao! ¡No nos vuelva a dejar así! — Gritaba Matty entre sollozos. _"¡Ok, ya entendí! Ahora dejen de aplastar mi caja torácica" _

— ¡Sin usted nuestra vida se acaba, señor Hao!— Trataba de contener las lágrimas Kanna mientras hablaba con su tono de rudeza. _"¡Sí, sí, claro que sí pero, dejen a mis pulmones funcionar!"_

—Chicas…necesito oxigeno… para vivir…— Parece que no me oyeron, o me ignoraron o (de plano) no les importó lo que dije porque ¡Aún no me soltaban! "_Me muero… no respiro"_

— Mari estaba muy asustada, Mari creía que su señor Hao ya no despertaría— _"¡Pues Mari y las demás deberían recordar que su señor Hao también necesita oxígeno para vivir!_"

— Chicas… me muero…— unos segundos más tarde se apartaron— Lo siento, pero creo que demasiado amor es peligroso…— Nadie dijo nada… ¿Ahora por qué me miran todos? Ah… bueno, no todos, mi cuñada no se interesa en que el hermano de su prometido estuviera a punto de morir a manso de las que más lo quieren.... bueno, adulan, ella estaba muy ocupada…

— Llámame "Annita" otra vez y morirás — y mi cuñada no pudo esperar para expresarle al sadomasoquista de mi ototo su "dulzura". Al instante mi hermanito se puso en pié y la abrazó sin previo aviso.

— ¡Tienes razón! Porque me estoy muriendo de amor— se rió de nuevo y… ¡¿la abrazó?!

Pude ver que los demás estaban con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían platones de fruta _"Fruta… ¡Grandes espíritus, qué hambre que tengo…! siento que no he comido en un año… o dos, creo que prepararé una buena lasaña para la cena"_

—Debieron quedarle pensamientos suicidas luego de lo que escribimos… — Dije sin pensar

—Pobre de Yoh, — decía el ainu-baka —espero que al menos ya haya hecho su testamento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Así me quedaré con su iPod! ¡Yupi! —No pude evitar sentir como todos me miraban— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

— Em… este… Ha-Hao… ¿Te sientes bien? — Me preguntó el peli-azul.

— Por supuesto que sí, excepto pro que casi muero de asfixia hace rato, pero todo está bien. ¡¿Oíste mundo?! ¡No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente! — Grité con felicidad

Un momento… ¡¿Qué demonios hice?! Aunque ahora que lo pienso… creo que he estado pensando puras tonterías… o acaso…

— Parehe que a loh gemelitoh he leh hafó un tornillo, pueh— Dijo chocolove. — O tal veh fueron unah cuantah tuerquitah pueh. — no pude evitarlo, por alguna razón me puse a reír como loco

— ¡Jajajajaja! Entonces, necesitaré una llave inglesa, ¡Oye Lyzerg! Dime que sirves para algo y que tu existencia no es tan inútil y tienes una de esas contigo jijiji

— Y que lo digas moreno, está loco de remate…— el chino-cohino— y sus chistes son peores que los tuyos.

— ¿Qué insinúas Tao? — Pregunté molesto, _"Ese maldito chino es un dolor de cabeza con patas… Patas… ¡Pffft! ¡Patas! Jajaja… ¡Pues qué animal!... Ok, tal vez si se me zafó un tornillo… o dos…"_— Espera… Ryuuk y Rem nos dijeron algo de tomar algo de nosotros a cambio de nuestra libertad…

— ¿Hao… seguro que no estás enfermo? ¿Tu cabezota sigue funcionando correctamente? — Me preguntó el ainu-baka, ¡Por los grandes espíritus! Esta mirando que solo me quedan dos neuronas luego de un trauma de mil años y me viene con esas preguntitas.

— Es verdad. — Mi ototo dirigió su mirada al cielo "_Yo en su lugar ya habría dejado de abrazar a Anna… y espero que eso haga ¡No quiero volverme hijo único! ¡Me obligarían a mí a casarme con ella!"_ — Dijeron que se llevarían virtudes o vicios nuestros…— ¡Y que se me prende el foco!

— Me parece que ya sé que es lo que se llevó Ryuuk, tu miedo por el carácter de Anna, ahora eres oficialmente sadomasoquista— Dije haciendo que los demás pusieran una cara indescriptible…— ¡Jajajaja! — Me reí— ¡Deberían ver la expresión de sus caras!

— Creo que ya sé que se llevaron de Hao— dijo el ainu— Su cerebro, ser inteligente lo hacía malo.

— No es tan drástico como eso— me defendió mi ototo antes de que pudiera llamar al espíritu del fuego— Creo que se llevaron todo el odio e instinto asesino-psicópata que tenia acumulado mi onii-chan. Ahora puedes vivir tranquilamente ¿no?

— Ototo… ya sé que eres un santo, un alma amada por los grandes espíritus y todo eso pero, ¡Eso no te perdona que me llames onii-chan! —Bueno… después de todo no llamé al espíritu del fuego… y perseguí a Yoh pro todo el lugar.

— ¡No! ¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué hice para merecerme este castigo? — Me preguntó con cascadas miniatura cuando lo alcancé finalmente (Me adelanté, le puse el pié y tropezó, el truco más viejo)

— ¿Aparte de nacer? Nada, solo estoy aburrido. —Grandioso, ya soy libre y me peleo con mi hermano, quedo como loco y para colmo de males, aún puedo leer las mentes de las personas:

— "_Su cuñado es un baka, Doña nana"_ — Digo, gracias por el apoyo Ryu, se nota que eres uno de los fieles lacayos de Anna.

— "_¡¿Este es el Hao al que tanto le temíamos?! Creo que el Coco volvió al primer lugar de mi lista de miedos_" — Jajaja ¿Baka-baka tenía una lista de miedos?¿Aún le tenía miedo al coco? Jajaja… _"Un momento, ¿Acaso insinúa que no soy digno de temer? Se han llevado mi dignidad…"_

— "_Si este es el shaman más poderoso, yo soy la Reina Travesti_" — Tao y su sarcasmo… debería tener cuidado con su lengua…

— "_Sin comentarios…"_— Lyzerg. "_A_ _ti nadie te pidió tu opinión cara de niña, momento…yo soy quien espía su mente. Que tontito soy…"_

— "_Me pregunto hi Hao ehtará interehado en hacer hoplar la briha de la riha"_ — ¡Ha! Eso no se pregunta. "_Sé de antemano que digo mejores chiste s que tú Chocolove"_

— "_Nunca había visto tan felíz al señor Hao" "¡Mi señor Hao está radiante!"_ — Hehe… gracias chicas...

— "_Mary ama a su señor Hao, si tan solo Mari pudiera, secuestraria a su Señor Hao para casarse y tener una hermosa luna de miel en algún lugar lejano y obscuro…" Quizá_ debería dejar de leer los pensamientos ajenos por un tiempo… Las fantasías de Mary son… perturbadoras…

— ¡Oigan! ¿Ya vieron? Solo nos separan tres metros de los grandes espíritus— A que la canción… el ainu es un baka. ¿Qué no ve que no debería pararse ahí?

— No solo son tres metros Baka-baka, son tres metros con un precipicio en medio. — Le aclaré amablemente.

— Claro que no… mi cama está más alejada del suelo que esto— Dijo el muy tonto.

— Ya sé que no parece muy profundo, pero igual no se puede pasar.

— Ya…. No seas aguafiestas— Me golpeó la espalda y caí al maldito precipicio, pero… nunca llegué al fondo…

— Hao…— dijo Silver con un aura morada — Acabas de traspasar el umbral de los Grandes Espíritus—"¿_Qué hice qué?"_ — Tú sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad?

— ¿O sea que onii-chan es el nuevo shaman King? — "Sí _Yoh, ¡Soy el Shaman King, así que cuida tu lengua o te pasará lo que a Troya!" _No sé cómo, pero instintivamente me abalance sobre mi hermanito y él se hizo a un lado…

"_¿Cómo lo hizo si yo soy muy rápido?"_

— ¡A que no me alcanzas onii-chan! — Oí desde las alturas, ahora entiendo a lo que se referían Ryuuk y Rem con lo de las "cicatrices". Yoh aún podía usar las alas del cuervo, pero sus ojos no eran de shinigami, — Parece que aun puedo volar.

— En ese caso…— Me hice para atrás y luego di un gran salto, con lo que lo tacleé en el aire caímos al suelo al mismo tiempo— Cuando me levanté, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y note que…— ¡Miau! ¡Sigo siendo medio gato!

— ¡O sea que onii-chan es el rey de los gatos! — Rey de los gatos… Ese sobrenombre me castra…

Y así fue como me convertí en el Shaman King… Por un trágico accidente, ¡Ya para qué quiero ser el shaman King! Solo me he ganado que mi cuñadita me quiera asesinar a cada momento. Ha intentado envenenarme, asfixiarme, ahogarme (Inclusive me lanzó un tenedor a la cabeza a la hora de la cena).

Regresamos a la aldea y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la abuela Kino al abuelo Yohmei.

— ¿Qué hacen los viejos aquí? — Pregunté. Claro que creo que no le agradó a la abuela porque me lanzo su zapato a la cara.

— Estos "viejos" son tus abuelos, jovencito. Ten más respeto— Me regañó el abuelo. Mientras que la abuela Kino se acercaba para analizarme de pies a cabeza…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué últimamente todos me miran de esa forma?! — _"¿Me volví extraterrestre o qué_?" Enserio, sentía muy raro el hecho de que todos me miraran como un bicho raro bajo el microscopio.

— Hm… como lo presentía— Dijo mi vieja abuela— Este no es el maestro Hao Asakura — Parpadeé— Este es solo nuestro nieto, Hao. — terminó con lo más parecido que tenía a una sonrisa en su cara de mueble rustico.

— ¡Sí! ¡Onii-chan es una buena persona! — Me abrazó mi ototo.

— Yoh… ¡¡¿Qué parte de "no me llames onii-chan" es la que no has comprendido?!! — Le grité mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo debo decirte? — Me preguntó con su carita de cachorro regañado y un par de lagrimitas en sus ojos.

— Onii-sama— le contesté.

— ¡Y a qué se debe su visita, maestra Kino? — Preguntóle mi cuñada

— Ahora que Hao es solo un miembro más de nuestra familia, no podemos permitir que secase con cualquier tipo de mujer y menos ahora que es el Shaman King— _"¡¿WTFS?!"_

— ¡E-espera abuela! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! — Le grité con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

— No podemos permitir que te cases con la primera chica con a que te cruces en acalle, por eso… he decidido que te casarás con Tamao.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritamos ella y yo al unísono, yo con indignación en mi expresión y ella con el carmín recorriendo su rostro de norte a sur y de este a oeste.

— Si no te parece, te casarás con Annae Yoh con Tamao— Al instante Anna abrió los ojos como preocupada e Yoh protestó, perdiendo todo sus semblante de tranquilidad

— ¡Eso si que no! ¡No y no! ¡Hao se casa con Tamao y punto! — el abuelo Yohmei se le acercó sigilosamente y pregunto en voz baja —¿Estás seguro?

— Tan seguro como de que onii-chan…. Digo onii-sama es el Shaman King— "_Vaya…. Hasta que aprendió" _En eso, una vocecita entrecortada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— B-bueno… s-si vamos a ca-casarnos…— Tragó saliva la peli-rosada—tal vez… deberíamos…— Decía cabizbaja y roja mientras unía y separaba sus dedos índices en un acto de Hinata Hyuuga (¿Qué? A mí también me gusta ver Naruto, ¡Itachi es la ley!)

— Ya entendí a que te refieres— Le dije, mientras que levantaba su rostro— Me gusta mucho las estrellas, mi accesorio favorito son estos aretes, mi comida favorita aún es un misterio, porque aún no me decido que me gusta más: la pasta o el okonomiyaki o el rámen o la comida rápida, bueno mejor no te digo la lista completa, porque no voy a acabar nunca— me reí con ese chiste y no fui el único, ella también se rió. — Ahora tú.

— ¿¡Yo!? Em… no hay mucho que decir… me gusta cocinar y…

— ¿Ves? Ya tenemos algo en común, algo que es casi tan bueno como comer es cocinar ¡Creo que tengo a la prometida perfecta! Y estoy siendo sincero— Ella se sonrojó aún más mientras que yo escuchaba a mi espalda unas voces

— ¿Ves Yoh? — Oí decir al enano… es decir a Mata—La esposa perfecta para el suertudo que se case con ella, en este caso: Hao.

— Si Yoh, ¿No entiendes lo desafortunado que eres? — Añadió el peli-azul idiota. — Vas a casarte con un demonio y aún así sonríes.

— Porque mi Annita es tan linda y dulce…

— ¡Ma-so-quis-ta! — Le grité a mi torpe y masoquista hermano menor.

— ¡Ey! No es que sea masoquista, yo amo a mi Annita y la seguiré amando siempre como dijo Sor Juana "_constante adoro a quien mi amor maltrata (…) triunfante quiero ver a quien me mata…"_

— ¿Y ahora tu con qué te drogaste niño hippie? — _"Yo me pregunto lo mismo, ainu-baka"_— Ya enserio Yoh… mira ¿Por qué no aceptas casarte con Tamao y que Hao sufra? — _"¿Y yo por qué? ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecerme un castigo así?! Además, tú que sabes ainú baka" _

—Pues… yo no soy capaz de casarme con Tamao— dijo — además de que yo amo a mi Annita, Y eso se sentiría como incesto ¡¡Yo quiero a Tamao como mi hermana menor!!

Todos nos caímos de espaldas, excepto Anna que continuó bebiendo su té y Tamao que parecía ser invadida por un aura morada… Yo miraba a mi hermano con pena ajena. Subí a mihabitación, bueno, la que compartiría con Yoh, y lo único que pensaba era en lo ridículo que me había visto el día de hoy, desearía no haber despertado. "_Espero que mi hermano tenga razón (como últimamente ha solido tenerla) y todo salga bien"_

_SI… Todo saldrá bien…_

o-o-o-o-o

Luego de zafarnos del destino de ser shinigamis, el torneo terminó, mi familia se dio el placer macabro de controlar mi vida, y volverme el Shaman King, decidimos tomarnos un descanso en la pensión de Fumbari. Pero bueno, el nombre correcto para eso no es descanso, es más bien ¡Tortura! Aparte de que tuvimos que limpiar todo el lugar, de pies a cabeza (Estaba cubierto de polvo cuando llegamos), mi cuñada nos hizo construir un anexo para la cocina (Afortunadamente era pequeño y, como soy el shaman King, quedó perfecto) y un letrero que decía "Restaurant Pasión… arderás de gusto". Sí, yo fui el tonto al que nombraron chef de las aguas termales de Funbari su mini-restaurant (Por qué no era correcto llamarle "fonda" o "cocina económica", tenía de económica lo que Manta tiene de alto). Claro, estoy feliz de que mi talento sea apreciado por los comensales que llegan pero…

— Esto está horrible— Sí, mi cuñada se las ingenia para devastar mi autoestima— Si me hubieran servido agua sucia sabría igual y no hubiera gastado tanto dinero en los ingredientes.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero si todos dijeron que estaba delicioso. ¡Inclusive el crítico que nos visitó ayer la elogió repetidas veces! — Me defendí, mientras que el resto de la tropa loca nos miraba con gotitas en la cabeza.

— Es solo gente sin buen sentido del gusto— Me respondió así de sencillo.

— ¡¿Entonces cómo es que te la estás comiendo?! — Le reclamé, no había parado de beber la sopa en ningún momento.

— Porque estoy tan hambrienta y desesperada que no estoy dispuesta a permitirte el lujo de volverlo a cocinar. Tardarás años y gastarás valioso dinero de provisiones que pude haber gastado en algo mejor. — No pude evitarlo… un par de casadas salieron de mis ojos.

— Ya, ya onii-chan, calma— dijo mi ototo dándome palmadas en la cabeza… ¡¿Qué acaso soy un gato?!... Olvídenlo.

— ¡Ya verán! — Se me escaparon unas lágrimas de impotencia— Algíun día, habré ahorrado dinero suficiente para abrir mi propio restaurant, y al ver mi éxito ¡Anna tendrá que admitir lo buena que es mi comida! — Declaré con algo de fuego en la sangre…

— Sí, sí, claro. Pero hasta que eso suceda, tendrás que aguantar a tu cuñadita— Se burlo de mi desgracia el tiburón de agua puerca—Pobre del todopoderoso Shanam King, ¿ne? No puede hacerse un milagro para sí mismo.

— Tao, ¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te detesto? — Le dije conteniéndome lo más que pude.

— ¡Ha! Como si te tuviera miedo Hao— _"¡Que arda Troya!"_

— Si valoran sus vidas, se sentarán y no abrirán la boca para otra cosa que no sea comer ahora ¡Cállense! — Silencio absoluto, el comedor se volvió una tumba.

— ¿No que muy valiente, Tao? — le murmuré al raro tiburón morado.

— Cállate, Shaman Baka…

Terminamos de cenar y Anna fue la primera en retirarse a su habitación. Nosotros nos quedamos para limpiar todo excepto que…

— Hehehe… el todopoderoso Shaman King le teme a su cuñada— "_¡Tiburón de agua puerca!"_ Solo sentí que se me subió la presión y hasta unas venitas palpitaban visibles en mi cabeza

— Pues… al menos lo admito, no como otros…— Me acerque y lo señalé con el indice— tu también le tienes miedo

— ¡Ha! Claro que no, solo la respeto, es una mujer muy honorable. En china sería digna de un emperador, pero doy gracias de que no tengo tan mala suerte.

— Si claro, tiburoncín. El flamitas y yo ya sabemos que ella es tu peor pesadilla. — Nos reímos y el Tao sacó su lanza, nos preparamos para pelear cuando nos interrumpió una risita.

— Exactamente, "baka congelado" — acordé con él

— ¡Pero si me las van a pagar! — gritó mientras sacaba su lanza de la nada y se disponía a atacarnos mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, pero; paramos nuestro ataqeu al oír un comentario de mi hermanito.

— Se nota que son muy buenos amigos los tres

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo, amigo de éste?! — nos señalamos unos a otros

— Mira ototo, el único autorizado para decir chistes malísimos es chocolove y eso a duras penas— Le traté de llamar la atención al retrasado que tengo por gemelo.

— Pero yo hablo en serio onii-sama. Hasta se parecen los tres. — La ingenua pregunta inocente de mi ototo nos encendió aun más en rabia. Pero yo fui el único que le contestó directamente, cuando me di cuenta, lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa y contra la pared.

— ¡¿Qué, fue lo que dijiste?! ¡Repítemelo de nuevo! — Le grité iracundo y zarandeándolo de adelante hacia atrás, se podía oír el golpeteo de su espalda contra el muro de madera. Y dejé de sacudirlo para ver que contestaba.

— Pues… onii-chama, ya sabes que el que _con lobos anda a aullar se enseña_— Me decía con acostumbrado tono tranquilo y medio perezoso.

— ¡Pues eso no aplica aquí! — le contesté aun con enojo en mi tono de voz— Yo diría que es más como _el que anda entra la miel, algo se le pega_—Y así comenzamos una, "Batalla de dichos"

— _A otro perro con ese hueso_, onii-chama— respondió calmado

— ¡¿Me dijiste mentiroso?! —dije iracundo aún

— Pues _si la falda te queda… póntela_— Es por cosas como esta que me envicié con el pasaje de la Ilíada sobre el sitio de Troya.

— ¡¿Cara de qué me viste?!

— Ya onii-chama, cálmate que pareces _burro con bozal_— "_¡¿Burro con bozal?!"_

— Pues _nuestros defectos vistos en otros se exageran_, ototo masoquista. — Le dije con tono despectivo.

— No soy masoquista— Me respondió ahora con ojos de perro regañado

— _Pues del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho_. — le contesté en burla— Solo ve el demonio con quien te vas a casar.

— Ne... _El león no es como lo pintan_— sonrisa típica de idiota-enamorado-masoquista

— Pues _el pez por su propia boca muere_— hablé yo

— Pues el pez debería saber que _en boca cerrada no entran moscas_—Yoh dijo

— Cierto, y atrapas _más moscas con miel que con vinagre_—yo dije

— Es comprensible, hasta a la mejor cocinera se le queman los frijoles—Yoh dijo

— Porque no era Shaman king— dije— y el mejor cheff del mundo

— Pero nii-chan _al mejor cocinero se le va el tomate entero en la sopa— "¡Con mi orgullo no se meten!"_

— ¿Oye nii-chan, de que hablábamos? — Me preguntó interrumpiendo la "batalla de dichos"

— No tengo idea, pero esto está divertido— Afirme ya con el chino y el ainú mirándonos con pena ajena. — ¿Continuamos?

— ¡Sí! — Me respondió e inmediatamente nos sentamos frente a frente, uno en cada lado de la mesa

— _El que actúa como simio, huele a chimpancé_— continué

— Pues _árbol que nace torcido, nunca su rama podrá enderezar_

— _Zapatero, a tus zapatos_

— _Candil de la calle obscuridad en la casa_

— ¡Hm! Pues, perdóname si _de noche todos los gatos son pardos_

—Onii-han, no es para tanto, _el hijo del tigre nace pintito_

— Sí, sí, claro, _mete cordón y sacarás listón_

— _Cuando veas las barbas de tu vecino cortar, pon las tuyas a remojar_

— _Pues si a Roma vas, haz como los romanos_

— _Al César lo que es del César_

— y a Hao lo que es de Hao

— Aunque, hay veces en que el _pato nada y otras en las que no puede volar_

— Si… a veces pareciera que _solo llueve en otros ranchos…_

— ¡Exacto ototo! Ves que yo no _pierdo las cuentas como a la mujeres_, que a mi _me gustan las cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso_

— ¡Epale pueh! ¿Me hablaron? — Escuchamos y vimos a Chocolove con la bata y un montón de toallas puestas… ¡Hablar de chocolate o algo similar es como invocarlo! Parece que lo atrapamos mientras se bañaba…

— Ay chocolatito… esto es vergonzoso, pero no se para quien, para ellos o nosotros— Dijo Hororín

— ¡Ea Pueh! ¡No me halgan on que ehtan peleando con dichoh! — DE la nada salió con una camisa de rayas verticales blanco y negro— Yo heré hu arbitro pueh!

— ¡Sí! — Gritamos Yoh y yo.

— _Más vale pájaro en mano que un ciento volando_

— _Mejor gota que dure que chorro que se acabe_

— ¡Empate pueh! ¡Un punto a loh doh!

— _Todo cabe en un jarrito, sabiéndolo acomodar_

— Punto par a Hao

— Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr

— Niño ahogado pozo tapado—

— Punto paraYoh

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, eso no era un punto! ¡Era un punto para mí!

— Calmado, ¡Mah rehpeto con la autoridad! — Me sacó una tarjera amarilla

— ¿Qué y esa amarilla? ¡No puedes sacarme una amarilla!

— ¿Ah no? Pueh entonces.,. — Tarjeta roja… expulsado y perdí…

¡No más batallas de dichos!

o-o-o-o-o

Han pasado ya siete años desde el torneo de shamanes. Mi gemelo y yo ya somos mayores, no tan parecidos como lo éramos antes (¿Éramos parecidos?) y ambos, tristemente casados.

Par a mi suerte o infortunio, Yoh y Anna ya tenían una fecha fijada para su boda y no habían tomado en cuenta que la tradición de la familia es que el primero en nacer se case primero. Así que, una semana antes de su boda, Tamao y yo organizamos una… improvisada, pequeña y sencilla boda (Para no opacar "la simple aunque bella ceremonia media hippie que organizó Yoh con ayuda de Manta durante incontables noches en vela y que a mi cuñada le ahorró una fortuna, o si no, me harían lo que a Troya). No hubo muchas cosas, Manta consiguió los papeles (no sé por qué buscó también un acta de divorcio) Arreglamos la sala con unas cuantas flores y música (aunque a mi parecer, lo más divertido fue en la noche… al menos para mí y Tamao hehehe…)

Supongo que mi hermano y yo sí somos parecidos (es decir, aparte de lo físico). En la antigüedad se creía que al nacer gemelos su destino estaba unido y separado a la vez, así que si moría uno, moriría el otro, si uno era valiente el otro era pacífico. Eran simétricamente opuestos.

— ¡Ey! Tio Hao, mi mamá dice que le prepares un refrigerio

—Ya voy Hanna.

Ese rubio que acaba re irrumpir maleducadamente en mi habitación… es mi sobrino. Su nombre es Hanna, físicamente se ve como Yoh, pero su carácter es igualito al de mi cuñada Ysí, también disfruta de hacerme la vida imposible.

Finalmente cumplí mi objetivo, ahorré lo suficiente para abrir mi propio restaurante, pero aun no podía alejarme de mi cuñada (me mataría su me marchaba) así que compre el terreno de junto y creamos un mismo negocio, un hotel con restaurant, lo llamamos "Primos y primas".

Creo que en esa semana de diferencia, entre nuestras bodas nos trajo algo que no nos esperábamos…

— ¡Padre! ¡Mira lo que puedo hacer! — Ese niño de cabello rosado con los aretes negros de estrellas rosas, que está jugando con una bolita de fuego, es mi hijo. — Te dije que podía manejar al espíritu del fuego.

— Si, ya veo que tenías razón— Le digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza.

Su nombre es Hamaru. Tamao dice que es idéntico a mí. Bueno, eso no es tan bueno como yo esperaría, si es idéntico a mí, es igual a su tío Yoh porque somos gemelos y por consiguiente a Hanna Sí, es idéntico a Hanna, inclusive en la escuela piensan que son gemelos.

— Hanna, ve a la tienda, necesito que traigas algunas cosas— Oigo decir a Tamao.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué? — Le reclama al niño, parece que sus voces vienen de la sala.

— Hanna, no le respondas así a tu tía Tamao— Le regaña Anna, con su tono indiferente y… aterrador. — Ahora, obedece y ve. Que Hamaru te acompañe. — Hanna toma la lista de las manos de Tamao y se dirige a la salida mientras que Hamaru lo sigue con paso lento, seguro y sereno.

Sé que no debería usar mis habilidades de Shaman King para esto pero… la parte buena de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo es que puedo espiar lo que hacen mi hijo y mi sobrino en el camino a la tienda.

— Ya Hanna-chan, cálmate. — Intenta tranquilizarlo Hamaru. A Hanna no le agrada que Hamaru lo acompañe, dice que no sabe quien cuida a quién.

— ¡¿Qué parte de "_no me llames Hanna-chan_" es la que no me has entendido?! — Le gritó mi sobrino al pobre e inocente Hamaru.

— ¡Bua! ¡Hanna-chan! Yo soy mayor que tú, no tiene nada de malo que te diga Hanna-chan

— ¡Cierra la boca primo!

— Pero, Hanna-chan…

— ¡¿Y tú de dónde te apagas?!

— Qué malo eres, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¡¿Qué hice par que me odies tanto?!

— ¿Aparte de nacer? Nada… solo lo hago por asedio.

— Hanna-chan, si te relajas por un segundito no pasa nada. ¡Wow! Mira esa nube… se ve tan suave… sería la almohada perfecta…

— Tú y tu obsesión con las nubes. — Hehe… bien dice el dicho que _lo que uno no ha de querer, en su casa lo ha de tener_, y creo que mi cuñada y yo nos odiamos tanto que nuestros hijos sacaron algo que no queríamos.

— ¡¿Ah… que hice para que el tío Hao me odie tanto?! —No te odio sobrino, solo que me haces la vida imposible y debo vengarme de alguna forma. Pero hay cosas que se salen de mi control.

— Hanna-chan… ¿Tú sabes por qué mi papá le dice al Tío Yoh que es un masoquista?

— La verdad no… Pero como tú te portas igualito a mi padre, eres un masoquista

— Está bien, ¡Soy un masoquista! — Recordatorio mental: decirle a Anna que prohíba esa palabra en esta casa, juro por… mi, que nunca de los nunca, jamás volveré a llamar masoquista a Yoh.

— ¡Ey, fíjate por dónde vas! — Le gritaron a un auto lujoso que casi los atropella, de él salió una chica de cabello verde.

— ¿Oh, están bien? ¡Ey! ¡Yo los conozco!

— ¡Tía Jun Tao! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo y abrazaron a la taoísta.

— ¡Oigan! — Y ahí está el clon miniaturizado del tiburón de agua sucia, no sé como le hizo para casarse con la doncella Jeean. Es decir, ella es una santita puritana y fanática religiosa, y él es un… un… mejor me callo… no estoy en posición de criticar al Tao.

— Veo que te apareciste, Hanna Asakura. ¿Listo para perder?

— Seguro que mi tío Hao había planeado esto para mí— Em… ok… creo que el niño tiene demasiada fe en mí… pero mejor que ni se entere que hay veces en que las cosas me salen como por accidente… igual que al burro que tocaba la flauta.

De la nada sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a pelear

— Parece que siempre que se encuentran comienzan una pelea— dice Hamaru

— Si es verdad— Le contesta Jun. — Y… ¿Cómo les ha ido, pequeño Hamaru?

—Muy bien, de hecho íbamos a la tienda y si no regresamos rápido, nuestras madres nos regañarán, pero si estamos contigo no habrá problemas, ya sabes que Men-chan y Hanna-chan son muy buenos amigos y siempre se saludan igual.

— ¿Amigos? — Gritaron al mismo tiempo a Hamaru— ¡Yo no soy amigo de este tipo!

— Pero si hasta se parecen, tienen las mismas reacciones…

— ¡No es verdad! — le gritaron al mismo tiempo .

—Pues, que yo recuerde, _el que con lobos anda, a aullar se enseña_— dice con una sonrisa

— Hamaru, también ¡El pez por su boca muere! — le reclama el rubio.

— Y en boca cerrada nmo entran moscas, Hamaru Asakura— le dice el Mini tiburón

¡Acabo de sufrir un tremendo déjà vu! Pero, en fin, debo regresar al trabajo, o mi cuñada me castigará horriblemente y no se diga Tamao. Creo que desde que estaba embarazada de Hamaru se volvió… como Anna. Ya, enserio, ¿Qué hice para merecer semejante castigo? ¡Jajaja!

Los años han pasado, las situaciones han cambiado, pero siguen manteniendo la misma esencia. Lo que más me sorprende, es la razón que tenía Yoh al darme ese gran consejo de vida. A veces me sorprende la sabiduría que puede llegar a poseer el masoquista de Yoh.

——_Flashback_——

_Ya era de noche en la aldea apache, el shaman King acababa de ser coronado, y estaba muy molesto, sentado en la cama, pensando en mis nuevos problemas: estaba comprometido y no sabía si era capaz de casarme con una chica que apenas conocía (aunque, parecía agradable) dudaba también de que los amigos de mi hermano le aceptaran, luego de todas las atrocidades que hice. Aunque, honestamente, no me importaba, solo pensaba en el "papelón" que hice al en el territorio sagrado. Lo que realmente quería en ese momento, era que me tragara la tierra._

— _Ya, no te preocupes onii-chan. — Oí que me decía Yoh mientras entraba en la habitación, ¿Cómo adivinó en qué estaba pensando? ¿Sexto sentido de gemelos o algo así?_

—_Quizá ahora te parezca vergonzoso, pero ya verás que en el futuro esto solo será un gracioso y agradable recuerdo. Pero mientras estemos en el presente y si te sientes incomodo, no te preocupes, tú solo sonríe, aguántate y disfruta el momento._

— _¿Qué has dicho? _— Me quedé perplejo con esas palabras_, a veces me sorprende la sabiduría que puede llegar a poseer mi hermano menor_

—_Anda Haito— se acercó y me abrazó como un niño pequeño lo hace —¡Sonríe! — _

——**FIN——**

* * *

_Yami Horus: (como preparándose para recibir el oscar) ¡Hola Hola mis queridos y amados lectores. ¿Qué les ha parecido?  
Hao: bonito final… ¬¬pero me rehúso a ser conocido como el rey de los gatos  
Yami Horus: ya primo… era una broma!  
Hao: mas te vale ¡¡Ahora, háblale a mis fans!!  
Yami Horus: solo porque eres el Shaman King primo. Bien, espero que les haya gustado este fic, conocido como _"¡No quiero ese destino!" _Y que epílogo les haya gustado . No olviden que cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, comentario…  
Hao: Y/o amenaza de muerte  
Yami Horus: Deben dejarse en un review con copia por triplicado!  
Hao: coffcoff Lau y Geny coffcoff  
Horus: Pues con un verso y un jalón, que ya bajen el telón! (tomado de: "La carrera del grillo y el caracol"_

_Hasta otro fic!! XIAO!!_

_P.D.: aquí les dejo el extra! Este es como el OVA del fic. QUE LO DISFRÚTEN!_

* * *

OVA: La nueva razón de vida de Yoh

Otra mañana hermosa en la colina Funbari, un sol radiante, el cielo azul de verano y no hacía mucho calor. Parecía el lugar perfecto, excepto por el hecho de que…1) Mi prima Kuromi vino a visitarnos (la vida no es justa conmigo ¡Esa niña está loca!). 2) El mundo está loco y retorcido y no he tenido nada que ver, 3) Me desperté tarde y mi cuñada espera su desayuno desde hace diez minutos, mi final está cerca 4) Tendremos reunión familiar esta noche y debo preparar un gran banquete para recibir a los abuelos. Y 5) para colmo de males, mi hermano solo piensa en hacer cosas imposibles. Pero mejor no digo nada más o me va a salir con su clásico "todo se solucionará" que ya está pasado de moda a estas alturas del partido.

No sé que le pasó a Yoh anoche, que se despertó con un pensamiento poco común en él. ¡No me juzguen mal! Era inevitable leerlo, pareciera que su mente lo gritara a todo el mundo.

"_¡Quiero hacer reír a Annita!"_

¡Por la brisa de la risa! Mi hermanito no sabe que hay cosas algo… mejor dicho, rotundamente imposibles en este mundo. Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, sino que cuando nos lo anunció a todo, lo hizo para que le ayudáramos.

— Yoh, ¡¿Acaso estás loco, demente o sólo quieres morir?! — Pregunta el ainú, con el que estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

— Ninguna, solo amo a mi Annita con toda el alma…— Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

— Yoh, hermanito, te doy tres segundos para que me expliques el motivo de tal locura.

— Pues… anoche tuve una revelación del cielo. Y me pregunté, "¿Hace cuánto que no veo a mi Annita sonreír?"

— ¿Sería… nunca? — Yo estoy a favor del ainu, estoy seguro de que mi cuñada, NUNCA, y subrayo la palabr5a con rojo y triple subrayado.

— De hecho…—mi hermano puso esa cara de idiota enamorado y lo ví…

——_Flashback——_

_En su mente vi a un pequeño Yoh en su momento perezoso después del entrenamiento. Y de repente, aparece una pequeña Anna con una yukata puesta en el lugar de entrenamiento._

— _Yoh…— Veo como mi hermano se da la vuelta_

— _Hola Annita, ¿Quieres ver algo sorprendente? — Mi hermano da un paso hacia atrás y se tropieza con un una piedra y se golpea en la cabeza, mientras la rubia en miniatura se ríe sin parar… Qué trauma, a veces quisiera no poder ver tan claramente sus pensamientos._

——_Fin del flashback——_

Y de regreso a mi pesadilla, mi hermano nos ha convencido de ayudarle con su plan. Estamos en el plan A: cosplay. La culpa de eso la tiene, definitivamente, nuestra prima; por dejarlo ver Ouran. Ahora, tenemos a un ainu vestido del rey del Host Club(Tamaki Sou), un chino en el lugar del vicepresidente avaro y de miedo (Kyouya Otori), Manta en el lugar del sempai shota con nombre de dulce "Honey-sempai (Mitsukuni Honinozuka)" y como no había nadie más, Chocolove hará de "Mori-sempai" (Takashi Morinozuka). Se preguntarán ¿Qué hay de Yoh y de mí? Pues es muy obvio, si fuera una serpiente; nos mordería. Seremos los gemelos Itachiin (sí, yo sería Hikaru y mi ototo sería Kaoru).

— ¡Bienvenidos! — Decimos como idiotas a cualquiera que entra en el restaurant. Y creo que el hecho de que hayamos cambiado la apariencia de este sitio también ha afectado las ordenes de nuestros comensales y también las ordenes, sólo piden té, jugo o cosas de beber y bocadillos pequeños.

— ¿Y cuál es el propósito de esto, hermanito? — Le pregunto a Yoh mientras tomamos un respiro

— Fácil onii-chan, las niñas otakus como Kuromi-chan abundan en esta parte de la ciudad y con nosotros haciendo cosplay ¡Y obtendremos un número de ganancias tan impresionante que pondrá feliz a mi Annita! — Apelación al dinero, no lo puedo juzgar de no conocer a su futura esposa.

Para las tres de la tarde ya no había clientas (Cerramos temprano para recibir a nuestros parientes) no había mucho desorden, así que no tardamos en limpiar y ordenar todo.

De repente mi cuñada irrumpió en la habitación, sin mostrar reacción alguna al notarnos a todos haciendo cosplay de Ouran, pero ciertamente extrañada de vernos a todos limpiando en silencio y sin pleitos (No sé si el chino y yo estábamos tan avergonzado que no quisimos hablar, o fue que el ainu se puso tan contento de que las chicas lo rodearan voluntariamente por una vez, que no se atrevió a abrir su bocaza)

— ¿A qué se debe esta imagen? — Preguntó con los brazos cruzados

— Pensé en ayudar un poco al negocio ¡Mira Annita! — Le mostró la caja de dinero abierta (Aunque, en mi opinión, era suficiente con decirle que las propinas y ganancias totales del día como "Intento de host club" superaron a lo que ya ganábamos como restaurant)

—Está bien, lo veré. —Tomó la caja, la cerró y se fuñe a su habitación— Es bueno que ya esté limpio este sitio, ahora que Hao se ponga a cocinar; Yoh, a entrenar y los demás, no se maten mientras tanto.

Y se fue. En mi opinión, con eso ya estaba feliz mi avara cuñada, pero… para mi gemelo eso era fracaso. Y así llegamos al plan B. Para esto, terminé la cena al menos con una hora de anticipación y ucando busqué a mi ototo para que me dijera que planeaba…

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! — Le grité al mirar el vestuario que él y Kuromi prepararon— Me niego a hacer esto, es la cosa más ridícula que jamás haya hecho en ninguna de mis vidas.

— Concuerdo con Hao. Yo, el heredero de la familia Tao no tengo por qué humillarme así.

— Demo… onii-chan…— me empezó a hablar con unos ojitos de perro regañado

— Nada de "demo… onii-chan". Dame una buena razón para que te ayudemos con esta misión suicida. — No debí abrir mi gran boca de Shaman King, porque mi prima me contestó lo que yo demandé, (ella es el diablo en persona)

— ¿Tú qué prefieres primito? — comenzó a decirme esa niña insoportable. Una chica de nuestra edad, de hecho mayor que nosotros por una semana, de cabello largo y castaño (aunque, no tan hermoso como el mío) de nuestra altura, y misma complexión física,(De hecho, demasiado parecida a nosotros de lo que yo pudiera querer) con una mirada algo extraña, nunca he podido saber la razón de su sonrisa, no sé si es pro que se cree la Mona Lisa (¡Que tonterías se me ocurren1), o porque ve el futuro.

— Mira primito, según veo tienes dos posibilidades. Una: ayudas a Yoh a intentar hacer reír a Anna-sama y te queda la esperanza de que sus futuros castigos no sean muy duros o dos, que vuelva a insultar tu habilidad culinaria esta noche y que te humille frente a toda la familia.

No sé cómo lo hace, esa otaku loca desquiciada que tengo por prima siempre logra apelar a mi lado más… ¿Humano? Bueno… también logró convencer al chino y al ainu…

Y en menos de una hora…

— ¡Atención por favor! — Llamó Kuromi— Tia Keiko, Tio Mikihisa, abuelos y sobre todo Anna-sama, es un honor para mí presentarles a… ¡Yoh, Hao y sus ayudantes! — Dicho esto, entramos en el comedor con… esos… vestidos de porrista violetas con blanco, al menos con una estrella en el pecho.

Sip, mi hermano nos hizo disfrazarnos de las chicas de Luky Star, Yo tuve que se Kagami, él fue Tsukasa, el chino fue Miyuki y el ainu, Konata.

Vi como mi prima se medio muere de la risa, mi abuela con su gesto de indigestión, miabuelo y mi padre con la boba abiertísima y con una gota en la frente (respectivamente), la hermana del chino estaba tomándole fotos al que ahora llevaba mucho relleno y una peluca y lentes. Pero, el objetivo de la misión suicida no dijo palabra alguna hasta el final de la canción…

— Yoh, no pudieron verse más ridículos— Y, para desfortunio de mi salúd mental, le obsequió una sonrisa muy amplia a mi hermano.

Casi me muero, perdí mi dignidad, fui humillado de todos modos, fui castigado si piedad por mi error de la mañana, pero al menos, sé que mi hermano no volverá a obligarme a hacer lo mismo de nuevo… Pero, mi cuñada nos hará trabajar en el restaurant con los disfraces de Ouran.

_o-o-o-o_

Un ser siniestro de fantasmales facciones miraba un portal al mundo humano desde algún sitio del mundo shinigami, en donde se apreciaban unos gemelos de cabello castaño, uno con el cabello largo y el otro lo traía corto haciendo cosplay de Lucky Star.

— Parecen estar muy felices— apuntó una voz detrás de éste.

— Si, lo sé— le contestó el primero al tiempo que se terminaba la manzana que llevaba en la mano y poco interés en las palabras de Rem.

— ¿No estás feliz por ellos?

— Aun pienso que Yoh hubiera sido un gran shinigami.

— Cállate y vete a comer manzanas

— Ejem— carraspeó a la shinigami

— Rey Ryuuk

— Está bien Rem ¿Sabes algo? Creo que te has vuelto una gruñona, hermana.

— Silencio o despídete de tus preciadas manzanas.

—Como digas hermana.

— ¿Sabes Ryuuk? Me encanta ser la mayor.

——**AHORA SÍ: FIN——**


End file.
